Reborn! Heavenly Demon!
by kaisergeass92
Summary: Zel known as a demon by all around her, died in our world. Now said-demon is an angel, a guardian angel assigned to a certain brown haired tuna. Will the demon end up helping or killing the decimo before her trial and judgement end.
1. And So The Demon Falls

**Hey This Is KaiserGeass92. First time newbie**

**I love Inserts, well only a few, One being Heavenly Judgment By Colbub and The other being Heavenly judgment by AccessBlade. ****These two stories have inspired me too write my story.**

**I love KHR and i think that the idea to be reborn in it's universe is just plain AMAZING, so part of my motivation comes from this. So here goes nothing.**

**This is a rewrite. It has a better plot and it's longer.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own any of KHR's character, only my OC's that are newly delicious-_-!**

**Please bear with this newbie.**

* * *

><p>I'm dead.<p>

Completely, and utterly dead.

And I don't mean the "Oh crap! I broke something so now I'm dead" dead.

I literally mean I'm dead.

To heck with all who say all wells that end well.

* * *

><p>The Name's Zellena Devon. If you can't pronounce it, it's cool. I hate my unpronounceable name anyway.<p>

So call me Zell.

I'm dead. But, that should be obvious considering the dramatic Intro.

And right now I'm suspended in an endless dark space.

Apparently death doesn't mean an immediate light at the end of the tunnel. Just an endless, boring space.

So, since I don't seem to be going anywhere, I guess I'll bore you with what your probably wondering on about.(If not, you are now)

How did I end up here?

Simple. Because of an idiot, an angel, and a jealous wench.

It's common to always believe that you'll die in the arms of a loved one at old age. Heck, even dying in a disinfectant odored room at a hospital, strapped to dozens of machine, can fall into the same category at commency.

I'm wasn't so lucky to think like that.

I always believed that I'd be taken down by my constant hunger in a heart attack, getting hit by a speeding car because I read walking down the busy street, those church-obsessed people that believe I'm possessed, Or better yet in a cross-fire with the countless thugs that infest my hometown.

I even believed my grandmother would be the one to due me in. Being called a demon for a multitude of your live will do that to you.

But no, I died in a most unexpected, tragic death.

I died In a 'happily ever after'. A fairy tail. Like Cinderella.

Only, there wasn't a happy ending, just tragedy. Mine.

A simple bystander who's only crime was being the best friend of the princess and the idio-I-I mean prince.

Basically collateral damage. How's that for a tragedy.

It's only when everything starts to work out that all hell breaks lose in my end. But that was just it, I always ended up with the short end of the stick.

I wasn't much to talk about, even when I was alive. If anything I considered myself pretty Plain, Boring, if I was being honest.

I just had the unwanted ability to always happened to be in the wrong place, at the wrong time.

That and having troublesome friends.

My death, my unappealing reputation, are proof enough for that.

With or without my consent, which is most of the time, my name is pretty well known in these parts.

Is it in a good way? Definitely not.

Why you ask? Because I'm called Demon Zell from hell. (not very appealing is it?)

Because of various major misunderstandings and my so-called friends; For the last eight years, I've been known(Well I was) as one of the most vicious demon in my little town.

Even If I was just a normal 18 year old girl. _Though some say otherwise_ (jerks). It sucks and it's hard to believe, I know, But It's the truth.

And even now, Dead-and-all, I still don't fully understand why it had started.

* * *

><p>My not-as-exciting-as-it-sounds-like-in-the-movies violent life wasn't always like this. In fact It was the complete opposite.<p>

I was once a normal, happily ignored kid. The anti-social, always-absent because she's sick, otaku loner girl in the back of the class that everybody ignored.

I wasn't Demon Zell. Just Zell. Or Zell the freak, as those narcissistic brats put it. A very preferred occupation if you ask me.

A weird thing to say, but I've never been much of a social person, so sue me.

There were only two people who ever bothered to pay attention to me, and they were Lena and Damon,_ the angel and the idiot._ My friends at the time (...actually now that I think about it, the only friends I had...) that were more then enough for me (then I could handle).

I Ignored all, and Everyone ignored me. The scary-delinquent-looking freak.

Hence the old nickname. Zell the freak.

Sweet Loner-ness at the cost of name-calling and spineless threats, pretty good deal if you ask me_. _But even Good-things had to come to end... and the two idiots I called friends were the cause of it. After years of sweet loner-ness and bullying I came out of the closest.

And no. Not in that way.

I guess you could say my anger came out of the closet, and everyone had front row seats.

I really didn't mean to do it, It was a moment's rash decision. I swear.

Without giving it a second thought, I had beaten down a group of guys that had tried to jump Lena and Damon when we were going to the stupid girls house. It seems the two idiots had protected a guy that was getting beaten by these meat monkeys a few days ago, humiliated them, and they wanted payback.

Considering how those two were my opposite; rich, beautiful, kind, benevolent, the top of the social food chain that always believed in doing the right thing sort-of people. The suns incarnation in all that is warm and gentle in the world. It's understandable.

Damn idiots.

You know, all I wanted was Lena's mom to make me food. Was that so hard to wish for.

And though I tried to run away from said idiots at first sight of monkeys(Lena and Damon held unto me, so I really **was** unable to run) I had to help out in the end.

This was the start of hell.

Especially when my fist and it's very astonishing strength, sent that huge-looking guy through the wall. Ignoring the probably broken fist, I guess living and working in MMA training gym/family shop does that to you. That and pent-up stress.

Anyway, I had a gut-feeling that beating those guys up was a very bad thing to do.

A few days later, I got proven right.

Those monkeys were part of a very well known gang...one that didn't take kindly to having its members be beaten by a little short girl. Since our town is filled with many, many gangs. That was a very, very bad thing.

So in an effort to hold unto what little part I had left of my old, safe, loner life and, trying to keep myself alive in all. I sincerely apologized to everyone of them, Trying, the best a 10 year old girl could do.

Unfortunately, many didn't like how I looked at them with an '_undeserving'_ glare, when I did. Even if I never intended too, seeing as this is how I normally look.

They tried to teach me a lesson. It didn't go so well for them.

The next day, I found a hit placed on me.

A dead or alive hit...like in the movies.

You probably expected me to stand my ground and fight them head on, Like previously, as the nickname instigated- Demon zell- right?

No. I did what any other sane person would do in my position.

I ran. I ran and hid very far away.

I might seem like a delinquent or a freak by how I act, the color of my hair, my scary glare, my what seems to be abnormal strength, and even how I talk,** But** believe me when I tell you that I'm a coward at heart. I just don't like showing it.

But seeing as I was a 10 year old girl being targeted by a vicious gang of thugs...T.A.R.G.E.T.E.D. I could care less about acting tough, I'm going to run.

Lena, on the other hand, refused to acknowledge my cowardice. So I bravely _(...NO! that dim-witted girl had to coerce and threaten me so I'd even look back_) faced them head on and in some strange miracle ('_*sniff* T-Thank you divine being in the sky*sniff*Thank you.'_), I somehow survived,(_not counting the countless injuries and the months-long hosplization by the way_) kicked all their arrogant butts and was dubbed the school's strongest and scariest delinquent because of the mayhem I was said to have caused.

I mean of course it wasn't those thugs fault. After all the witnesses blamed me, the monkeys blamed me, the teachers and adults blamed me and Lena and Damon, they praised me. Little, barely -says hi to the teacher, old me rather then the vicious looking thugs. So of course it was me.

How nice isn't it.

And all because two idiots tried to be nice...

* * *

><p>Why did I have the crappy luck.<p>

I followed the rules,(...when it benefitted), I was on my best behavior,(I try!), I even ranked in the top 10 academically(..the only praise-worthy thing about me). So why do these things keep happening.

I'm 100% Guaranteed, human people.

I can't help that how I act gets confused for a temper and even if I try, I can't make my abnormal strength, and freaky eyes go away. Well I can stop the MMA lessons, but in my position it'd be plain suicide.

I don't go looking for fights, neither do I ask for them. I don't come form hell, I don't have horns, I don't have a flaming breath and I certainly do not wander the earth eating and tormenting souls.

You stand up for the only friends you got, or just to be plain nice and polite, when their jumped, and you get labeled as a demon. How does that even make sense.

Aren't goods guys suppose to be, oh I don't know be treated like good guys. Even my sickly-body fits the normal critique, so why can't the rest of me be treated the same?

How did Demon come into the picture when placing a title on me anyway? Does it look like I have any of those things I said I didn't have? Even Scary-Zell sounds better. And that's saying something.

Why!?

..

But I'm getting way off topic and whining again, aren't I. Sorry. Let's forget about my life story, which I know you could care less about, and move on.

This is about my death and how the three people I'd mention before, caused it. More so the queen diva. The villain. Wench. Her and her stupid jealousy

It all started on the day that went down in my top best moments; Damon dumping her royal divaness. Apparently he'd found his brain and fell for someone that's actually worth it-Lena- and gave her highness the boot.

Queenbee was not happy about this. She was humiliated beyond belief, at least that's what she thought, after being dumped In front of the entire student body by the school superstar. It also might've not helped that I laughed either.

You think she'd let it go. She had everything people would kill for; from looks to money (pssh- I know I would). But no. Until someone paid, she wouldn't give it a rest, And who better of a target then the cause of it. Lena.

So for the last few months Lena became the object of bulling. All at the whim of that stupid wench.

She had dirt on everyone, even the teachers, she could back that threat-_Bully her or you get bullied_- up. Adding to the fire that they didn't have someone like me or Damon to protect them, made the choice pretty clear.

So name-calling, vandalization of her stuff, and even beatings become day-to-day occurrence for her.

Reina couldn't stand me either(more then Lena if you wanted to put it in ranks) seeing as I was never afraid nor intimidated by her as she was of me. But despite her ego and as much as my peers didn't want to get bullied like Lena, they preferred not to get on _'Demon-Zell's'_ bad side.

Which was guaranteed if said bulling was to be discovered, If I might add. So no one took chances and everyone silently agreed to lay off it within my reach, even the wench.

To bad It got within my reach.

One day, Damon had found Lena badly beaten and chose to inform me while on my sick bed. After forcibly persuading the doctors to allow an early discharge from the hospital, I decide to look into this. Evidence First of course.

I faked my absence the next day and secretary witnessed, first-hand, Lena's torture. As the last bell rang for school that sunny afternoon, the nurse found herself with a multitude of concussion dealt students and my broken wrist.

It was justified, I had evidence.

Yet I really wasn't needed. If it wasn't for my lifeless personality I would have danced in circles, like any other hormonal school girl my age, at the idiot-girl's strength (but I didn't). She never backed down. She remained her bubbly kind self and won most of the people back to her side on her own. She's always been a good person to everybody around her, And I'm glad to know that because of that many ended their tyranny towards her.

So eventually everything started going back to norma-...Oh...wait.

No it didn't.

...Ahhh you forgot...didn't you.

Remember what I said at the beginning.

I died today. I died the day before my birthday on march 31st.

All because of a wench, an angel and an idiot. Remember?

Introductions aside, let me retale you what happened on this particular day.

I clearly remember it as if just happened a few minutes ago. Which it did.

It was a normal day. The skies were their regular blue with their same old clouds and their same old stale breeze.

Even the thugs that confronted me everyday day laid in wait like normal.

The only thing that felt off was the incoming rain clouds that seemed so out of place.

I should listen to my gut next time.

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback) <em>

_March-31st-9:30am_

_"ZELL!" _

_"wammmf?" __I responded through a mouth full of toast at the approaching girl. __"Ewww. Swallow before you talk Zell. Your getting food everywhere" She playfully scolded. _

_Not bothering to look up from the book, I swallowed the rest of the butter toast and stated again. __"What?" __There was an excited grunt before I got glomped by the bubbly girl. __"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She yelled with excitement. _

_I looked__ out of the corner of my eye and sighted. __I Closed the book, grabbed the apple from my desk and turned to the Girl. __"..."_

_"-Zell...?"_

_"And...who are you again?" I asked the deluded girl biting the apple. _

_Her__ eyes widened and her smile fell. __After a while it changed into__ a harmless glare, and, very puffy cheeks. I smirked._

_"Ha-Ha Funny. I never took ya for a comedian Stoic-face." She remarked back, flipping her shiny brown hair back as she let go. __I shrugged and focused on the apple, taking another bite from the delicious red fruit._

_"Stoic-face, that's new...morning Lena." _

_She encircled my poor neck again. "MORNING__ ZELL!"_

_I barely stopped myself from choking on the apple. I p__ried her away from my battered neck and glared. __" If your just going to be annoying, be a 'good friend' like you 'say' you are and go back to your worshippers Idiot,*cough* your too loud." I said in disdain__. _

_I could hear them from behind her back.__ The highly, annoying pitch of babble of __gossip girls, flirty boys and fans. The Lena-worshippers. _

_So double-sided considering just a month ago they hated her. And they looked worried as Lena patted my back. I heard my name, I heard Demon So I glared, and they twitched. I raised an eyebrow to them and they twitched once more backing into the back wall of the room. I laughed. _

_Confused, Lena looked over her shoulder for the source of my laughter, and smiled. She made a gesture__, probably to disworry them, and most exited out the class, while the rest moved from my line of stare. __There goes one problem of the list._

_Lena turned back and smiled." And now that crowd's gone. Too bad." She loudly, on purpose I bet, exclaimed with no true remorse." Besides, can't I spend the morning with my best friend like always." _

_I stared at her, wincing at the loud declaration. "Why__ are you so hyper? Even this is a new height for you?" I asked ignoring her previous question. __I wasn't in the mood to tell her what I really though to end up having to horribly comfort her in the end. The __grin on her sun-tanned face widened. _

_"Because it's your Birthday silly." she happily cheered ._

_I stared unfazed. I turned to the front and picked up my book( I'm a nerd so sue me).__"It's not my birthday today, stupid." __With that I reopened the book, finishing the apple and throwing the core out the window. I heard a thud and a hasty complain from outside as I started reading once more._

_"~But, it will be" _

_"But, it's not." I bit back, flipping a page._

_"Ahhh but of course it is my dear logical Zell...__Well__ technically it's tomorrow, so you are right, but that's no reason to stop us from celebrating it now, Is there!" She grinned out. _

_"Then that ruins the whole concept of a Birth**DAY **does it not?" _

_"I believe it makes it even more special" She rebuked. _

_She strode to the unoccupied seat next to me and sat down. __Her eyes turned to my desk and she grinned. __"Your desk only proves my point right. By the looks of it, I'm not the only one celebrating it!" She happily beamed. __I looked up from the book to the old mahogany desk and stared. __On and all around were piles, and piles of gifts. _

_I shook my head and kept on reading. "__ It's more of a nuisance and hassle to be considered celebratory. "I said flipping another page.__" __It took me half the morning moving all this stuff so I could even sit down. Imagine how much trouble it'll be when I have to get out." I paled at the thought kicking a gift close to my leg. _

_"~Really, I think it's sweet__." She exclaimed sorting through the mountains of gifts. "They__ probably gave you all this now so they could celebrate your birthday before the weekend started. Your so famous Zell. "_

_I stared her with a blank face. __"You really are stupid aren't you?" _

_"wha?" _

_"Here I thought you were just acting stupid. Guess even I can be wrong some times." _

_"T-that's cruel, I am not" _

_"Whatever, I really don't care." _

_"ZELL!"_

_Ignoring her, I looked at the gifts " There's no reason for these gifts at all, and if there are I don't see it. In fact-" My eyes loomed around the rooms occupants.__"...it seems more like an offering of appease then celebratory ones if you ask me." I got the satisfaction of watching the room twitch with a 'She found out!' expression._

_Lena didn't catch on.__" Isn't that going a too far. Sure you might not get along with them, but you think too bad of people Zell."_

_"Say what you say, but it's the truth. You just think to much of them."_

_" I do not!"_

_"What about the Crayola kid accident back in 6th grade?"_

_"That doesn't count."_

_"How about the ice-cream man?"_

_"...ok. Touché."_

_"Hn..." I turned to my manga again. Lena dejectedly went back to sorting._

_"So what are you going to do with these gifts? Are you going to-" _

_"Nothing" I interrupted. " Gifts, that aren't food, or money, are worthless. Letters-" The boys perked up at this. Weird. I went on__" -especially love letter offerings from people I don't know, or care to do so, are meaningless." All around I could hear a wave of groans from the guys as their face fell...weirder. _

_"Don't say that. Gift, no matter what they are, are a always a joy. Love letters are just a way to show how loved you are, especially to you. Look how hard everyone worked on these." From behind her I could see everyone-especially the guys-give Lena a thumbs up. Suck-ups._

_"Whatever."_

_She slammed her hands on the piled desk and glared. The room froze and the thumbs ups disappeared. __"Everyone took the time to do all this for you so don't act so dejected!" She yelled with a scowl. The class went quiet as they backed away._

_Unfazed, I closed my book once more . __"...Despite the many times telling you not too, you got me a gift too, Didn't you?" She twitched_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"What gave it away?" _

_"What didn't?"_

_"..."_

_"Were you also the one that let the cat out of the bag about my birthday as well?"_

_"..." __I smirked. __"When's the party?"_

_"...I repeat again. What gave it away?"_

_I grinned and opened the manga." Your too easy to read idiot, You better work on that."_

_She glared at me, muttering about acting too cool, before seating down in defeat slowly. She winced as the chair touched her shoulders, but gave no other notice or attention to it. I frowned and turned to the side to watch the rain clouds form._

_"It also doesn't help you to drag my younger siblings into your plans, knowing they have big mouths." __she twitched._

_"They never open their mouths." Lena sighted_

_"hmm...true." _

_"You never knew we were throwing a party huh?"_

_"Nope. But now I do." _

_"Your a Liar!"_

_"It's not lying if you admit to it."_

_"Jerk!"_

_"Idiot."_

_"Manipulator!"_

_"Thank you." _

_"That wasn't a compliment. Don't act cool." she complained. Turning to me, she smiled. I frowned. __"Your hurt" I silently, to where only she could hear me, stated__. Her smile dimmed. __"I'm not." _

_"Your lying." __She tapped her fingers on the desk, a habit she had since we where little, that gave her away._

_"Your too observant. she frowned" T-they were part of Reina's group, her followers boyfriends I think. They threw a few baseballs, but I got lucky. I saw it and moved away in time to avoid a hit to my face." she touched her shoulder and winced. __"My shoulder on the other hand..."_

_My bangs covered my face. Lena grabbed my hand. "Don't__ get mad." she pleaded. I ignored her. _

_I slammed my book down, clearing the over-flowing desk. As much as I hated being in the spotlight as Demon Zell, I was glad now for the undivided attention. With the coldest voice I could muster, I turned to the class." You wouldn't know anything about this, now would you." I questioned, fully-aware of their eavesdropping on our conversation. _

_Everyone froze at the statement. I glared as some started inching towards the door. They looked scared and very fidgety at the declaration. If I remembered right they're part of the baseball team._

_I got up, to be held down._

_"...Zell." I turned to see Lena holding my sleeve. With a sad smile she hugged my neck. __"I'm okay"_

_I looked at her and back to the room. The baseball jocks were nowhere to be seen. I Sighted for the umpteenth time. "I see."_

_For a while we stayed like this...I Stared at her and twitched._

_"okay." _

_"..."_

_"..Okay!"_

_"..."_

_I twitched again. "GET OFF OF ME" _

_"But your so warm, You never let me hug you." She tightened her hold. My hands clenched into a fist._**_*BONK* _**_"owwww! Don't punch, I could die!"_

_"OW! Don't throw books eithe-put the fruit down! I'm sorry!" The room's tensed atmosphere started disappearing as it watched on._

_"Help! Zell is attacking me! Hel-WAIT! Don't punch me! I could really die!" The Brunette cried out. __Ignoring her plea, The class soon started relaxing, fully used to the normal occurrences between us._

_When I ran out of ammo to throw, The idiot escaped to her desk, taking all the annoying gifts and letters(probably so I won't have anything to throw at her when she comes back to my desk.) with her to safety. __Ignoring her childish remarks from the back, I rubbed my hand in pain,(probably have to stop by the nurse again) propped my legs unto the cracked desk and took out the manga book that had fallen into my bag. I Opened it, and began to read once more._

_Sigh. It was normal, plain day. _

_After a while, the teacher walked in as the bell rang. She got to the front as everyone got into their seats. __"Ok everybody today were starting the era of shakesphere!" She exclaimed pulling out a copy of Macbeth out in the air to see. The room filled with loud groaning and booing. _

_"Heeey, Don't be like that. Let's just hurry up and do this. The faster we start, the quicker we get it done!" She exclaimed sickeningly sweet. _

_E__veryone just muttered, taking out their own copy of Macbeth. "Good! Now Shut up, be quiet, and let's get started! Jake quit hitting on Laura, Lena put those letters gifts away." She turned towards me. "And Zell-" Everyone stopped. I turned towards her without much care. "Put your feet down and close the book."_

_"No." _

_"Okay!" The teacher then turned to the board and started the lesson. __Everyone's face fell at the action and turned back to their books. I smirked. Demon-Zell had it's perks from time to time._

_"ZELL!" I looked back and met a Lena that looked ready to nag. __Hoping to avoid her dab less speeches, I complied. __I closed the manga book again, when will I be able to finish you , and put my feet on the ground, taking out a copy of Romeo and Juliet in the process._

_I had already read Macbeth, and hated it . What the point of a tale of a moody, power-hungry man, who-becomes-really-emo at-the-end. __I'm not gonna read it again. _

_I sunk into the chair and turned to the darkened sky, ignoring the eccentric nagging of the teacher about the wrong book. I looked towards her to see her send a thankful look towards Lena ,like she always does, having given up trying to reason with me._

_As the teacher tried to make shakesphere seem attractive to the very reluctant teens, failing miserably ,the class went on. _

_It was quiet, except for the occasional whispering and the silent snoring, as the teacher's poor acting bounced around the walls of the classroom. I stretched and yawned, scaring the person behind me in the process, and stared at the clock._

_11:34a.m_

_Hmph. Even looking at the clock, in the same place, at the same time, everyday, was the same too. Exactly at 10:40am._

_Wait. It was 6 minutes to early. _

_11:34a.m _

_That's a change. A new rut has been made. I smiled. __I kept staring at the painfully-slow moving hand of the clock till, BAM! I was startled back, as well as most of the people asleep, when the twin class doors slammed open in the back. _

_We froze, especially when the one responsible, was shown to be. __It was Reina. A very disturbed Reina. The type of Reina that made me involuntarily stand up from my seat, as everyone stared on in shock._

_My head started ringing. ' What are you doing? Reina was forced to transfer last week because of the restraining order. She can't be here. That's not her, so just back away towards the opposite direction. This don't involve you Zell. Run.'_

_I Painfully ignored it and __moved towards the back in the direction of the frizzled blond automatically. Stomach churning anxiously._

_It didn't feel right. The deranged look she had on her face or how crazy and disheveled she walked with a purpose. A very ill-purpose at that. It made the warning bells in my head ring at max. The urge to run back started sounding appealing_

_It disappeared when Reina stopped directly in front of a very startled student._

_Lena._

_The gut-churning feeling I had the day I become demon-Zell. The ill-omen I felt when I stared up at the darkening sky this morning, after running away from the thug across the street. Even the thought of letting Reina get that close to Lena, let alone talk, being a bad idea, all crossed my mind in a splitting headache. The bells in my head screaming._

_I stopped at the pain. But only for a second seeing as Reina just pulled out a revolver out towards Lena, freezing the girl in her place, and proving my previous assumptions right. I cursed as the pain got worse._

_I hated being right._

_I was shocked, We all were. To the point that it left our poor rambling teacher speechless, that made it an even bigger shock. __But even more then that, I felt mad, angry. I picked my speed up towards the two, pushing the pain back. _

_Getting closer I started inching more and more slowly till I got to the row before the last. I thanked my luck that the __gone-coo-coo-crazy-queen was so engrossed in shouting obscenities towards Lena, that she had failed to see me. I smirked when I got within reach to the Wench. I started crouching, getting ready to jump at her to knock some sense into her, until she started walking backwards._

_I stopped smirking and stood from the crouching position. Without a second, I ran the rest of the remaining distance, breaking the frozen spell over the inanimate class in the process._

_Reina grinned maniacally. _"_IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" The bitter blonde screamed, pulling the safety from the unsteady gun. _

"_LENA!" With__ the force and momentum from the inhumane strength I was feared for, I jumped toward Lena and pushed. Not once thinking of the repercussion. _

_Seven shots were heard and then I felt pain. A very horrible pain. It trickled throughout every inch of my body, making it heavy and numb, like lead. My lungs started burning; as if I had just sucked in a giant gulp of water, the temperature of ice. My vision cut off, like a television turning off, and I felt myself fall to the cold, probably really dirty, marble floor in paralyzed agony. _

_I had pushed and taken the place of Lena._

_"ZELL!"_

_I heard a shout. What was that? Lena? Where is she? I'm so tired. Everything was so staticy and cloudy, like how a microphone sounds when it hits the ground, that it was lulling._

_"ZELL!"_

_The cloudy noise came back. The sleepiness disappeared. Move. My body felt so hot, yet very cold. Move. I screamed. I screamed and I screamed inside the black space. I yelled and...the T.V cut back on. _

_I swallowed at the skin-tearing pain as I pried my eyes open. I met with red-stained blond hair, and loud muffled noises._

_I heard stomping, yells of panics, doors opening, and desk moving, and the old, school speaker and even the rain. It sounded far away. T__he sound of stomping and clutters in front off me started getting louder so __I, forcing the excruciating pain back-God it hurts-, opened my eyes wider to see the commotion. It was cloudy and disoriented, But I could still see the silhouettes across from me._

_I saw Reina's crazy, but scared, face connected to the floor in agony. Her maddened screeches of hatred bouncing around the endless noise. Does she ever shut up? _

_Untop of her__ was a large dog pile consisting of many male students from my class, our school's cop-Toby- and many teachers; The graybeard, ball-headed, teacher, from across the hall, the greasy black haired, beak-nosed teacher, from next door, and the Ms. Shakespearian teacher from my class at the very top restraining her. _

_I could've laughed at the scene, but I couldn't remember how to. I was just trying to breathe. __I felt forgotten. _

_'...Wasn't I just shot. Shouldn't you people be like, I don't know, helping me not die instead of running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Hello! Person Dying down here. The pain kept my questions unvoiced. _

_I heard cell-phones beeps and many frantic voices calling for help. 911 was being called by the many times police was being said. Figures, Of course the queen would get all the attention In the end. I really am a side-character aren't I. Demon-Zell My butt. _

_I felt hands on me, Then a horrible pain. __I couldn't hold the blood-curdling-scream back as I felt the world move at an agonizing speed._

_I felt the hands and noise all around stop. My half-lidded eyes opened a little more and I stared at gray popcorn ceilings of the classroom as the hands finished flipping me over. __Reina's cursing and screeching blending in with the chaotic noise of the entire once-again-active student body._

_I felt soft hands press on my neck and then met deep, teary, emerald eyes. _

_There wasn't a smile on that face anymore, just horror. Her tan skin, was terror stricken pale, showing the splattered blood more clearly. The hairstyle I'd finally been able to do on the brunette was undone now, sticking to her face like brown, messy tears._

_'...She still looked so pretty..so unfair' I mentally pouted. I coughed. __I saw students and the teachers, surround me and Lena. _

_Had they finally notice me? They gasped...__That answered that__. __Did I looked that bad?_

_I used the remaining strength I had, to get a look at myself, And wow..it was bad. _

_I was covered in blood, swimming in it. Practically a human sprinkler. Every time one of the many people(and Lena), who were now trying to stop my bleeding wounds, took their hands off, blood oozed out like shooting water. I wasn't a sprinkler, I was a fountain. _

_I couldn't help but cringe at the sudden thought of Jen's, the second oldest of my little siblings, reaction to my blood-soaked uniform. I guess the promise I made to her to leave at least **one** uniform in tact was broken now huh...then again I doubt that even matters right now. Sorry Jen. _

_I felt drops of tears on my cheek and turned back to a crying Lena. I frowned. She was a mess. _

_I forced a sloppy smile "Look at that. I didn't run.." Some blood spat out. "..Hey..I'm the one...dying...why do you look so h-horrible" My bad-attempt-at-a-joke worked as she cracked a grim of a smile. _

"_I-idiot, d-don't insult me now*hic*." Her smile twitched and the press on my neck got harder. "*hic*…Please, please hang on….I'm begging you." Lena stammered._

"_LENA! ZELL!" A voice echoed in the bustling classroom. I slowly turned to see Damon burst into the room. I could see the idiot try to make his way towards us In the crowd, only to freeze as his eyes locked on to us. What was it with people today and freezing. _

_"O-Oh god…Z-Zell!" He stuttered out. At the back of my mind, an image of a smaller, more wimpier, Damon popped up. He pushed through the crowd and took a place next to Lena, trying to stop the bleeding with everyone else. __"You idiot! What-What did You Do Now! Oh God! Just, Just Look At You!" He Angrily Spat out as he pressed hard on my neck. I Scowled._

" _Idiot?...I-I can still...kick your b-butt" he cracked a smile. It was getting blurry. "...It's. It's getting d-dark... ." I mumbled out. Black spots were starting to appear around me. I unconsciously turned to the clock in front of me. _

_11:38 am. 4 minutes. All this happened In 4 minutes. Wow._

_"D-Don't Worry. Stay awake! The Ambulance*hic* Is on It's Way. You'll-you'll be okay. Everything will be fine. I mean, You still haven't gotten my gift. or tasted the feast mom made you...Y-you still haven-*hic"" Lena cried out, unable to finish. She was desperately trying to convince me, Damon and more importantly herself. Damon only nodded. I smiled in pity at the optimistic duo, never taking my eyes from the clock._

_11:39am_

_"... S-sorry..." Blood spattered from my mouth again as I looked at the whimpering Boy."y-you...take care of her…or I-I'll...I'll hunt y-you from my grave.." He only gave a shaky nod. I looked at Lena" I-I didn't save you….. j-just so you could wallow in pity. Qu-quit stuttering...I-I hate that….d-don' think... I-won't haunt you...to.." I slowly finished. My body was getting number at each word and the pain was disappearing. The black spots were spreading. _

_The two idiots, along with everyone else around me, tried to argue at my words. I couldn't help but laugh at their suggestions at surviving, only to cough out even more blood. Did they not see the human water fountain in front of them? Heh- And they called me dense._

"_idiot...G-get-...shot 7 times...not okay.." They stopped at my words. The teachers had all but stopped sooner looking broken, and the others started slumped in defeat. They knew I was right. It was getting so hard to talk and their pained faces weren't helping either._

_11:39 am _

_They started crying and shaking, my eyes started stinging."…s-stop...I-I promised...demo-...grandma that I'd nev...c-cry…" _

_My eyelids felt heavier. The image of 4 noisy brown-headed kids and a gray-haired crone flashed by."...take care of...old hag...brats f-for me. __Elea, B-Ben and Tay..…...t-they probably haven't…..been influenced...much by me...s-so k-keep an eye..." It got Darker and darker._

_"ZELL!""ZELL!" "zell!" "zel-!" Their voices were getting dimmer and dimmer._

_I smiled at them "I'm going..first huh..." I smiled a little bigger."...I'll t-try..greet you..myself..so..t-take care. If y-you die...young...I'll be m-mad." "...zell!..." I coughed up more blood and turned back towards the clock._

_11:40a.m..._

_I let out one final weary laugh "s-same old...ru-.."And then I was enveloped by silent darkness._

* * *

><p><em>(End Flashback)<em>

...And that's how the tale ends.

This wasn't like those tales were the hero who sacrificed themselves died in peace for their loved one. No sir. I'm far too selfish to die heroically for someone else. But apparently someone didn't get the memo up there.

Sigh...I only meant it as a joke when I said I'd go down in a cross-fire. Beside, I didn't even have the chance to fire back.

Killed by a cheerleader. Why couldn't it have been the food-related death Instead. Even the car sounded less painful and less heroically embarrassing.

Well at least it's better then the grandma scenario. Damn, irony. Who'd of thought that a devil would save the angel in the end. That's just not right. Then again my life was never one to follow normalcy.

So now I'm dead…...Damn it.

I started to feel myself fade from the endless black.

Fading I couldn't help but remember one thing. I never got to finish reading that book.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was fun writing the first ch. She'll be in Khr soon!<strong>

**I'm Sorry If it wasn't good, I'll do my best next time.**

**Please review My story. If you found it Boring...Review Anyway! **


	2. The demon meets an angel

**I'll Try to update faster from now on.**

**Sorry...This is so late is in it...Sorry to anyone who liked this story...I'm such a newbie.**

**It feels nice to have followers! Thank you. Now Lets get on with the show. Enjoy!? **

* * *

><p>When we die, we automatically wonder where we'll end up at.<p>

Normally it'd to be in a place full of angels, over-poofed clouds, dead family, and a golden god.

Like in the movies, right?

Well...Movies lie.

Apparently death dosen't mean an immidiate Light at the end of the tunnel. No almighty golden god, Or a regular god at that. No singing, welcoming angels and apparently no heart-wrenching, fairy tale reunion with our dead grandpa.

Just a hell of wait an in endless black space, a forceful eviction from it and still...no dead grandpa.

To be fair, I probably wasn't a solid shoo-in for heaven anyway. But honestly, I kind of assumed I'd make the cut.

On the bright side, I didn't see any fire or brimstone either. So I'm positive I wasn't kicked in heavens opposite direction (At least I don't think).

The only thing I saw was white.

Blinding, ugly hospital wall, white.

And it hurt. Alot.

I stand corrected- I might of gone to hell, But then, how should I know, my entire interpretation of death was just blown out the window.

So let's call this a crappy situation. That fits well.

Normally seeing white can be considered good after dying a horrendous death.

But in my current situation, it was the complete opposite. The color was unbearably bright, blurry and for some unknown damn reason, incredibly windy.

I kept getting slapped by my hair, that I regret not cutting, I could barely move any part of my body and, I was left blind thanks to the ugly neon white.

Crappy situation indeed.

Truthfully thinking, I should've questioned where I was dropped in, so maybe I could find a way to escape, like any sane person would; to bad the ramblings of '_Owowowowowowow-pain-owowow-pain-pain-owowowowow!'– _inside my head kept me from really caring too much.

Until everything- the numbing pain, blinding light, and high-pitch wind-got stronger.

Lovely.

So against all the rationality I had left, _which wasn't much about now:_ I bit my lip, forced my hands to move, and opened my eyes again.

I saw a more focused picture. Not a second later, My hands slamed over my face .

I saw clouds.

Hundreds of passing blurry clouds.

I was falling...falling from the big, blue sky.

...I guess that explains the wind.

Crappy situation indeed. Damn movies.

In my opinion, like the calm and mature-_not really-_person I was, I grasped the situation pretty well.

_**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -"**_

Well, it could've gone better_._

"-_**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-hhhhhhhh-…**__"_

A lot better.

* * *

><p><em>-5 minutes later-<em>

"-_**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-**__**AHHHhhhhhhh-*cough*AHH-*Cough-cough**__*cough-cough*D-Damn….weak-...lungs." _I muttered out, stopping the minutes long blood curdling scream.

Despite the dire situation, I must admit, I felt a smile creep on to my face. I'm positive I just beat the record for yelling the longest in the face of mortal terror. Ya, Zell who-never-wins-or-acomplishes-nothing just broke a record. Awsome accomplishment if i say so myself...

...only i'm dead, Nobody cares, and now that I remember, am currently falling down to another gruesome death. And the smile is now gone.

But before I could start yelling again like a lunatic, the wind harsly hit my face and stopped the scream that would have probably mutilitated my already swolllen and irritated throat.

After a few minutes of terrified uselessness, I forced my hands to move, wiped away the tears from my stinging eyes, and took a big breath; _(ow-s-scratch that) _trying my best to calm down.

Only it was easier said than done. All around was sky. Looking down, there was no ground, Just clouds. Many many clouds.

That didn't help at all.

I trembled at the severity in front of me, feeling the urge to scream once more. _Falling._ I was falling. How did I even get up here?! Being Dead means being underground NOT ABOVE IT! OH GOB!

...Wait, hold up. Why am I freaking out? In a minute I'll wake up to my annoying alarm clock, falling out of bed in the process, stupidly realising that this was just a dream. A very horrifying, realistic dream. I reached my hands to the passing clouds.

I mean if these were real you could literally feel the condensation in them, and since they aren't, the-

I felt water on my arm.

...

I stared and stared and I still saw the water on it. I pinched at it and felt the sharp pain that can only come from such an act.

...Okay. So this was real.

I closed my eyes and counted...1-_1...2...3. _

At three I took a very shaky breath, swallowing back the urge to spew the contents of my stomach. That was good. I managed another, much more steady, breath and prevented a panic attack from happening. Okay, That was even better.

Feeling some-what calmer-_not really_-, I looked around again, hoping real hard that maybe I'd spot a passing plane to yell for help in this situation.

Only there wasn't. Just horrible realization.

The wind was stronger, so I was probably falling faster than before. I was falling at about 100 miles per hour and counting, and about 6-to-700 feet below me was hard stone ground.

Yeah, the clouds had cleared and I saw ground. I was soon going to make contact with that ground.

Of course. How simply wonderful.

You'd think I'd stop with the stupid remarks by now. But I guess death makes people stupid.

Considering the situation...I'm allowed to be stupid.

I decided to say my last words in case I die again. Falling,apparently, installs instant faith.

"_Dear Person that rules everything in the universe, if this is for accidently scaring that nun that tried to lend me an umbrella, it was in accident…..I was wet and she got too close, that glare was not intended … sorry. _

_Also, if falling of out of the sky is punishment for hitting that volunteer man uptop his head with a broom, you should know he started it. I take one loaf of bread from the food drive table, a onetime thing I left money for and an apology, and he accused me of being a good-for-nothing delinquent. By that, you know he had it coming. But I do regret it. __Anyway please know I'm swallowing my pride to say that I'm a truly and undeniably very, very sorry and I hope you forgive me. _

_Thanks and I hope that when I die again I'll actually meet you this time."_

When the sight of green flashed in the corner of my squinting eyes, I couldn't help but scoff at my last thoughts…._'If wherever I crashed doesn't take kindly to my splattered blood, blame the being upstairs for my crappy luck.'_

I'm not going to heaven am I?

I got my answer meeting ground.

(_**CRASH!)**_

* * *

><p>"…<em>."<em>

…_And It's dark again….great._

_Just fantasti-….Oh! Wait. My eyes are just closed, never mind… false alarm. _

At that notion, I slowly opened my eyes to meet the white-blinding light again. But, instead of the life-scaring lights of doom, It was gentle and warmly nostalgic. So much so that, for a minute, I believed I had survived the Wench's gunshots, did not fall through the sky like a sack of potatoes, and had woken up to stare at the opaque hospital lights that I had grown so accustomed to seeing.

But only for a few seconds. It immediately ended when I was able to use my eyes, ignoring the burning retinas and annoying white spots of light, and got myself to sit up.

Right in front of me, was the of the Garden of Eden...And no, I didn't mean the restaurant or painting.

I meant the real one. **The Garden of Eden. **

I stared, and stared and stared some more. I laid back down on the crater, which I just noticed, closed my eyes, waited a few minutes, sat up, rubbed my eyes, pinched my cheek and stared again.

….yeah it was real. I have yet to gone fully mental.

All around was this never ending field of freshly cut grass with willow trees sprouting throughout it in the distance. It had a gentle and refreshing wind, and one of the bluest sky I'll probably ever see; deep and never-ending, like the ocean, with the biggest, fluffiest, bleach white clouds that have, probably, ever been made.

If I hadn't just fallen from it, I'd say it was the picture of paradise. But since I did, those feelings abruptly went away.

Since I was probably staring up like an idiot, I shook my head and got up from the undesirable human-shaped crater and found that the scenery wasn't the only drastic change.

I had to keep my mouth from hanging as I looked down at myself. Instead of the bloody, full of holes, brown uniform I always wore, I found myself wearing a pure white dress. It was a simple yet elegant cloth with a black fabric-like belt just below my chest that flowed to my knees. I staggered at the change and met with the fresh cool grass of the luscious field. I was barefoot.

I blinked. Didn't see that falling down. Then again, I don't think it mattered than because as I said I was falling down. Other things took top priority.

But who really cares now.

I turned back towards the field and looked around, nothing.

"HELLO?" My voiced echoed the field."HELLO!" Nothing.

I was by myself.

Utterly alone

I sighed and looked around again. Nada...not even a flying angel or trumpet horns. Well isn't this anticlimatic.

Then I heard it. The rustling you hear when someone always stupidly says nothings wrong.

I stopped and looked around, feeling a bit creeped out. Me and my big mouth.

I swallowed the knot in my throat and looked towards where I heard the noise. "Hello?" I wearily questioned to the open field.

Unfortunately it answered back. I jumped when I heard the rustling again.

Walking past one of the many willow trees, I found a very sketchy looking path heading towards, from where the sound came. I could only stare blatantly forward as I heard the rustling once again.

...This has horror movie killing scene written all over it. If I was smart, I would ignore ever cliché horror teen action and not go towards the disturbing noise that has perked my curiosity intensely.

Than again, I just died so what the heck does it matter. So ignoring the frizzled nerves and urge to run away, I went towards the noise.

...on this perfectly strange path, in this unknown paradise-like place.

Either I hit my head really hard when I fell, or death makes you really stupid. I heard the rustling noise again.

it's both... Definitely both.

* * *

><p>And horror movie cliché strikes again.<p>

After walking for a good five minutes down the path, finding it extremely weird and intressting that the rocky ground did not hurt my feet, I found myself in front of a field full of hip tall Brown grass. Tall grass that look oddly like an abandoned farmer field found in the middle of nowhere.

Heaven is such a creepy place.

As if to make it official, the rustling in the field began again. Only it was stronger and louder than before, shaking the entirety of the overgrown field as if an earthquake was happening.

...You, know, I could turn back right now, forget this ever happened , and go lie down on my nice human-shaped crater where it's safe and sound. As if reading my mind the fields simultaneous rustling stopped, until only the patch of grass in front of me remained shaking, as if it was telling me too push it back and go inside.

I guess running away is out of the park huh. The field rustled back.

Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, I reached out towards the field and hastily pushed the tall grass back, expecting something to jump out and hit me.

And something did, The grass I had pushed back had recoiled and slapped me hard across the face while I stood there expectantly waiting for something dramatically happen.

My face fell as I felt the pain of the slap take it's toll. I looked around the tall field and found nothing except the wind blowing and making it look and sound like it was moving on it's own. Again anticlimactic.

I sighted and scratched my head. I guess that crash did bigger damage then I thought. I started walking away until my body went rigid in fear.

Something furry had brushed against my feet...My unprotected, barefoot feet.

Crap. I hadn't taken in the possibility that there could be animals running around. Idiot.

Running away quickly crossed my mind, but I was trapped thanks to the tall grass. Something brushed my feet again.

Breathing in and out, I whirled around ready to face, then probably run away, the animal that approached me, while at the same time slowly backing out of the field.

I looked all around, up and down, back and front. I saw nothing but the creepy field in all directions. No animal, bug, or insect.

I relaxed, letting my arms fall down.

'-Hmn…guess it must've been my imaginati-'Something wrapped around my legs. A shudder escaped.

I trembled. Despite going through so much scarier stuff, I couldn't help but be afraid. Breathing once more, I looked down in anticipation to meet orange, pupil-slit, eyes.

I blinked and soon a smile traced my lips. I crouched to it's size and came face-to-face with the coolest kitten I'd ever seen.

It was a small, a foot at best, and it was a coated by shiny pale blond pelt, like my hair. It had a round shape head with fairly large ears. Its tail was long and dressed with an orange ribbon. Its neck was wrapped in another orange ribbon, only it held a small silver bell in place of a name tag.

It looked towards me with its almond shaped eyes, it's bell ringing as it moved. _'~Meow~'!_

_'So Cute.'_ crossed my mind as the smile I had got bigger. The cat in response stood still in pure adorableness.

There was no doubt that this cat was beautiful, but as cute as it was, it was just as weird. Creepy even. It stared so intensely that I stopped to pet it half-way. It's eyes were very dark, intimidating, and penetrating; nothing like the playful vibes it gave out. They were cold. Too cold, calculating, lifeless

...and Too dead.

Lost in a train of endless thoughts on where I've seen those same type of eyes, I hadn't realized that I was staring the feline down. It started hissing and crouching in a frightened yet insulted manner, not taking my actions too kindly ( though it stares just as much, or more, as I do). Hearing it hiss, I reached out to pet it and calm it down when it ignored my hand and walked until it was directly below my nose.

It stared at me and than lifted it's paw to my face and moved it from one side to the other in a fluid motion.

Its claws fully extended.

*drip*'….'

*drip*

*drip**drip.* I looked towards the floor and saw drops of red cover the grass.

*..drip*… I touched my face and felt it wet.

*drip* *drip* Realization hit quickly. The damn cat had scratched my face in half.

**_-OWWWWW_!' **I Screamed out, falling to the floor as tears well up. "**YOU DAMN CAT! OWW!**_**….-AHHHHHHH!" **_It might have been because of the blood obscuring my face, but I swore I saw it smirk.

'_Bastard cat!'_

Ignoring the pain, I pulled myself to a crouch and caressed my tender face; It was jagged, wet, and numb. I twitched. Scowling I turned to the smug-looking cat.

"You little bast-"I reached for it only to have it jerk back. It smirked and escaped towards the tall-grassed field.

Not bothering too weigh the thought if it was a good idea or not to follow the cat deeper into the creepy field, I growled and quickly ran after it. Accurately-and very weirdly-knowing in what direction it would run off too.

"Oi! Wait up!" I yelled as pushed through the field.

The cat ran amazing fast, but I persisted and kept up. My feet didn't hurt from running barefoot, but my legs were already giving out and my breath getting short.

I would have succumbed to the pain and stopped if I was any other normal girl. But too bad for the cat, I really, and unfortunately, wasn't.

As I ran, I failed to notice the changing surrounding untill the cat left my sight. Following the murderous intent, I turned a sharp turn at these bunched up area full of tree's at the end of the field (_Was I in a forest or something.__) _and spotted the cat at the end of the dark area.

Running past all the tall trees and untamed grass, I reached the cat and immediately dubbed over. My body screaming for air. I might've been somewhat good in running, _from __all the running away for my life moments_, but I still had a sickly body that was just pushed to run at top speed after a bloody death.

It's pretty harsh.

I lifted my head to look at the cat, when I saw the scenery. From the forest, you could see the cat seating near a large lake, surrounded by pink blossoming trees all around the opposite side.

On the lake's edges were hundreds of white orchid beds whose petals blew around with the gentle breeze. (What is up with the, "always when you need a show-offy scene" wind!) The orchid petals combined with the sakura petals gave the lake a majestic view mingling in the wind.

I stared and went towards the edge of the lake. The water was a reflection of the sky, a never ending blue. I touched the cool water and from the ripples I made out the growing reflection. It gave a foreign vibe but, I knew very well what that reflection was.

It was a human.

A very stunning- but not in a good way-intimidating human.

A heart shaped face with soft edges. Pale blond hair,(_ almost an eerie white,)_ that reached mid back with swept bangs and covered the left side of the face. Pink lips in a permanent straight line, skin the color of fresh milk, a little bit pale, and sharp, orange eyes that looked like they just woke up from a map.

It was me. Pale little me.

The definition of don't judge a book by it's cover. A contradiction. I don't act like how I look, story of my life.

The only thing that actually fitted me were these annoying eyes. These cold, dead eyes that have done nothing but cause trouble. _(When I was eight, they caused a __girl to run home crying about a zombie eyed girl glaring at her when I made eye contact with her. Yeah, thanks for destroying the small amount of confidence I had of my appearance little girl **AND** for getting me punished by the teacher for doing ABSOLUTLY NOTHING TO YOU!) _

I hate my appearance and begrudgingly, I don't even blame the girl's reaction. I mean, who's ever heard of orange eyes on a human! If it wasn't enough that I was already socially inept- with the damn appearance of a frou-frou flower-I was given the most inhumane color of the rainbow….Orange. Dead mutated orange.

But they were tolerable since Lena always said they made me unique, that and my metabolism. I'll even admit, that their glare had kept many of my tormentors away _(even if they made me look like even more of a freak, but that's irrelevant.)._The thing I hated about myself was the paleness.

Why, Because I was practically milk white. I was always compared to one of those creepy china doll when I was alive. Many though I really was one and had come to life thanks to demon.

Yeah, I was that lifeless pale and when I say pale I meant it. I was transparent. Pale hair, pale skin, pale lips, and even pale eyes….PALE! WHAT KIND OF GIRL IS ALL PALE! Let me tell you, NONE!

I'm a Freakin ghost, not a damn doll. No wonder I'm a called a demon, I'm the exact opposite of my normal, beautiful, sun-tanned, brown haired, brown eyed always joked around saying I was probably adopted and I couldn't help but agree.

I was like the cat next to me. Creepy.

Remembering my family and those two idiots made my eyes start stinging. My chest felt heavy and I felt a deep melancholic feeling.

I shook it off and turned back towards the lake. I frowned as I inspected my face. One thing had changed in my appearance; there were fresh-new claw marks all across it.

I turned to the accused, finding it trying to catch a fly like the 'innocent cat' it was. '_Hn. Innocent my butt_..." I shrugged.

Turning to the lake I sighted, No matter how long I looked, I couldn't help but feel like an old grandma going through old photos of her childhood.

My face felt foreign and nostalgic. Everything did. Yet I still felt young and by the look of it as full of life as I'll ever be. I shook my head. I put my hands on it and squeezed. Trying to dislodge the buzzing pain from overthinking.

I blamed the crash again. It messed my head up, giving it a concussion. I kept squeezing.

Then I suddenly felt myself be pushed. Suddenly I saw my watery reflection up close.

I was falling into the lake and by the blurry white blob that I saw by the corner of my eyes it was safe to know who caused it.

Damn cat. I met cold blue.

Felling the sloshy water, my mind started filling with venomous thoughts towards the cat. Images of it's torture kept repeating in my head until I laughed evily in my head accidently drinking the lake water. After a few seconds, those thought disintegrated as fear struck in. Due to a very scaring childhood accident(**THAT SHALL NOT BE TALKED OF!), **I hated water with an unimaginable passion.

I hate it. Hate it, hate it, hate it, hate it**.It **There was no doubt to that.

I shut my eyes, feeling the cold through my dress. My heart began beating faster and I started flailing to get out of the restricting water prison; I squirmed and squirmed only to end up tiring myself out.

To Engrossed on flailing, I failed to notice someone come closer. I started to lose conscious from all the unwanted and strenuous action, till a rich monotonous voice broke through the noise.

"…It's not that deep." it said amusingly. I immediately stopped at it's words.

All came to a standstill. You know those moments when you believe you're in danger, only to find out you just overreacted. This is one of them.

I looked down and the unknown speaker was right, the water barely passed my hips sitting down. There was no danger of drowning unless i was a kid or really stupid. I felt myself turn red.

Hesitantly turning to the owner of my-unknown-saviors voice, the blush increased.

It was a kid. I just made a fool of myself, in front of Kid….talk about throwing salt on an open wound. I hid my face in my soaked hands.

Feeling that my face lost its heat I took a soft breath and forced my strained legs to stand up. I wobbled as I got myself out. Reaching dry, sweet land, I had to control my shock, to prevent my jaw from hitting the floor, as I looked at the kid.

He was an angel. And when I say angel, I don't mean those cheap baby-butt angels you see hanging all around during valentine days, no definitely not, this was the photo-image of what you would find in church glass mural.

He was like the sun, warm yet intimidating.

He looked eight at best. With a mop of platinum blond hair and skin that made mine look pasty pale. His eyes were striking; the color of this garden's sky. They were piercing and calculating, holding none of the childish innocence that it should. Like the cat.

He wore a toga that hung from his right shoulder and ended mid-thigh. The white cloth was held up by a pale olive belt around his waist and around his neck and left ankle, he wore a black chocker.

On his back were silver, cream-like colored wings that doubled his height, while a dim yellow light shone above his head. He was beautiful, but the scowl, which seemed permanent, showed nothing of it.

I could only stare like an idiot as he stalked towards me. I had to force myself to look at his eyes, than the alluring translucent wings on his back. He looked me up and down, in an inspecting manner, critizing me with his eyes. I shifted uncomfortably, and, after what seemed to take forever, made a move to signal me down.

I strangely obliged, Only to have him mercilessly flick my forehead so hard that I fell back on my butt. To say I was shocked was an understatement.

He sat right in front of me and looked me straight into my eyes. He massaged his temples and muttered under his breath. He pointed to my face and signaled towards his eyes

"I hate looking up at people, it hurts my neck. So you'll have to sit….got it". He ordered in absolute.

"uhh..." I shook my head in immediate understandment. It might have been because of the water trauma, or just instinct, But I felt the need to obey.

At my silent agreement, he started digging through the inner confines of his robes. He digged and digged. He stood up and started digging again. It lasted for a while until I started to feel impatient. I looked at the kid and swallowed the knot in my throat. "H-hey, kid"

'…..' He ignored me and I felt my lip twitch. "Hey!"

'….." I glared at the boy. _'Don't ignore me ignorant brat.' _I bit my lip in disdain.

I opened my mouth again, but stopped when the boy turned to me sending a '_shut-up-and-do-what-I-say-or-you'll-regret-it' _look in my direction and went back to digging.

My anger instantly vanished and I shut my mouth.

Reckless, yes I am, but not stupid. I already died twice, counting the sky fall, there's no need for a third.

I sat crisscross and waited, like the nice civil person I always try to be, for the kid to finish whatever the heck he was doing. The entire time, I couldn't help but stare him down.

I grew bored and turned to the hem of my dress. I started fidgeting from leg to leg. My leg and butt starting to cramp. _Gob I hope this Brat would hurry up_. Echoed through my head as I played with the end of the dress, distracting myself from the uncomfortable pain.

Then the kid suddenly stopped his actions. '_Finally'._ In what I assume was realization, he brought his left hand to his right, then it started glowing.

Soon enough a red skinned book came out of his palm. _His palm_.

"Found it" He grinned, as he started flipping through it. I on the other hand started etching away and closed my eyes.

_'Okay... please tell me he did NOT just do that, Please Do'. _I pleaded in my head.

The boy coughed and brought me out of my train of thought. "You have quite the profile, girl" he stated as he sat himself in front of me again.

I looked at him wearily.

"W-what do you mea-" He started up once more.

"Zellena Devon, A.K.A-Demon-Zell " he said in an uncaring tone."-Born 4/1/** in the town called **********.

"How- how did you know tha-" He ignored me and continued listing things from life from my favorite food to my least favorite color.

I started to panic as his information on me started getting...more personal."….O-Okay kid… how the heck di-"I stopped when he looked up at me.

"Girl, stop interrupting, you're being awfully unproductive." He said as giving me a disapproving look.

"W-what?" I asked, mentally slapping myself at the oh-so-smart response.

He sighted and rubbed his forehead; "I don't know about you, but I want to finish this up as quickly as possible, we don't exactly have a lot of time, so would you mind" he finished with a sharp tone. He turned back to the book

I frowned but nodded. " Anyway–Parents: dead." I cringed. No matter how many times the subject was brought up, I couldn't help but cringe at those words. Parents. What foreign words they were to me. "Cause of Death throu-….….…." The boy hesitated. He looked towards me before continuing. "-Through an unavoidable and very understandable event…"

He stopped and his hard eyes wavered, showing sympathetic pity. I sighted. "Stop. I don't need your pity. I've already had more than enough from everyone else." I venomously said, turning to the sky.

His eyes widened. He stared for a while, and then closed his eyes. He coughed and his scowling face was back in place. "I'll refrain from that in the future. Sorry." I turned to the ground finding my feet interesting at the moment. I felt his stare for a few more seconds before he started off again.

" Oldest sibling of Four, died at 18 years on 03/31/** protecting a Lena Creadon." He quirked an eyebrow. "Birthday-April 1st…oh!" he turned towards me "Happy birthday."

"Er...Thanks." I awkwardly thanked the child. He nodded and continued on.

"Has a fear of water due to childhood trauma that was caused by-….wow."

"….Don't say anything" I threatened.

"My, you sound like I've just offended you. I don't know why your so sensitive to this fact about yourself, compare to the rest of your personality your fear of water is by far the most rational?"

"The rest of me is just as normal!"

"By what standard?"

"Mine!"

"I wouldn't put so much faith into that."

"Shut Up!"

"You are scary, demon-Zell."

"Don't call me that. I'm not a demon."

"Be quiet girl, I could care less what you are, I'll call you what I want. I'm the angel and your the pathetic human who died. " he said with a smirk. I glared at him and then looked away.

He went on. "A dedicated anime geek-"he stopped and I cringed. "…..see told you so weirdo."

"J-just go on!"

"Has a weak body and has broken 176 of the bones in her body. Yet strangely enough has a large,demonic-even, amount of strength. Short stamina though... Hmmm- demonic is right just look at these photos." He talked with a praising tone flipping through the pages. "If I hadn't known you were truly human, I could've sworn a demon had done this."

"Your point."

"Not a thing….But, I will say this, you just got scarier in all of my books." He smirked. "Adding the fact I'm an angel and have met true demons, that's really saying something about you girl." He mumbled out. I ignored the unwanted praise.

"And, despite being a delinquent-"

"I'M NOT A DELIQUENT." I protested. He ignored it.

"-She is, by many standards, considered brilliant." He said in awe.

"Hn" Ignoring the reaction and delinquent part, I lifted my head in a snobbish fashion at his words. "….Even though she is abnormally dense….Am I correct?" He asked closing the book. A smirk on his lips.

The snobbiness immediately disappeared. Staring at the pompous kid, I ran my fingers through my hair trying to shake the headache away.

While shocked, and slightly afraid/impressed he knows so much about me, my pride won't accept the blunt insult.

Be it from an angel or not.

"For someone as _**short**_ as you, I suggest you keep tabs on that mouth. You keep acting so much like a kid, it's hard to believe your an angel and not a grade school kid with a bad Halloween costume." I said with a sneer. His eyebrow twitch at the comment and I couldn't help but smirk.

Hmph-guess angels aren't that perfect, huh shorty? I mentally laughed.

He stared at me and his expression change to a very intimidating one. The urge to run got stronger. "hmn…I guess your as blunt as your bio says, but you shouldn't judge perfection on a small twitch so don't go laughing yet."

"I-I wasn't laughing."

"You sure about that, you shouldn't lie to me girl, it's not the best idea. Oh and please Demon-Zell, refrain yourself from calling me _shorty"_, He said showing distaste. "It's very demeaning."

"I-I…" _How did he know what I-...Did I accidently say it out loud? _I held my head. All this Weirdness making my headache worse.

"~Nope, he just read your mind Zell~…." A voice ranged behind me. I whirled at the sound and saw nothing but the lake and the cat.

"…who-"

"Down here nya~..." The voice spoke again. I looked down and made eye contact with the cat. "...uhhh-er"

"~nya!"

I kept staring, chills going down my spine. With much weary I gathered my voice. "Y-you can't be…the one who said that r-r-right?" I choked out._I mean a talking c-cat, especially this devil-rat, that's imposs-." _

"~Hey I resent that. I'm too cute to be a devil or a disgusting rat~. Besides aren't you more fit for the name devil, Demon-Zell~" The cat interrupted, smirking.

The kid made his way towards us. "You shouldn't be telling our secrets, Kuro." He lightly scolded, holding a more amused tone rather than angry.

"Ehh~ why not~nya? I mean look at her." His tail pointed to me."If I hadn't told her, that puny little brain of her's would've probably shut down at the rate it was going at."

The kid looked at me and then back to the cat, a smile playing on his face "hmm- you're probably right"

"Nya~ aren't I always."

"Don't get so cocky now; you'll probably end up like her."

"Don't even joke like that." The two kept talking back in forth, insulting me mostly, leaving me in the background. I could only stare. _"T-the c-cat…..c-cat"_

I swallowed the knot in my throat. "HEY!"

The two chattering occupants stopped abruptly. They turned towards me and glared. "What?" They synced

"…"

"Oi- if you're going to interrupt at least say something afterwards." The cat complained, holding a bored stare. I turned to the kid. With a shivering hand I pointed towards the cat.

"**T-THE CAT CAN TALK**!"The two blinked, and looked at each other. Without much subtlety, they responded back.

"Yeah"

"~Nya~ what of it?"

"….."I staggered. With a sloppy smile on my face I looked towards them. "...I-I see…"

Before they could response, I promptly fainted...again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, i was going to send her to the KHR world in this chapter but I saw that it was too big and left it for the next one. <strong>

**Sorry please review! I hoped you liked it!**


	3. The demon becomes an angel

**New update! Now that I'm Finally done with high school, I'll be updating this and My Childhood Friend Is Mayhem more often. **

**Enjoy Reviewers and Story-alerters and all the other people who read this!**

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of rustling pages and a deep blue sky. The beautiful and endless sky of Eden. How peacefu-<p>

Wait..._Sky-fell. Kid. angel. Talking cat._

With those words in mind, I quickly sat up, pushing back the disorientation. I looked around and found myself sitting in a white sofa.

I rubbed the sofa and blinked. _Where?_ I pulled myself to see beyond the couch and after feeling the familiar fresh wind, I found that I was still near the lake.

I heard the rustling of pages again, this time with a toneless voice accompanying it.

"So you're awake?"

I turned around and saw the kid from before sitting across from me in white love seat reading his red book. I looked towards the handle of the seat and found the 'devil'-cat in a peaceful slumber.

I sunk into the couch and glared.

The boy sighted." Haven't they ever told you it's rude to glare girl. I don't know what your upset about but, it's not our fault that you can't handle such trivial things in a more...appropriate manner." The boy replied defensively, reading my mind again.

_Trivial? Since when is a talking cat, ever trivial?_ I looked at him disbelievingly.

He looked up at me. "...Oh I keep forgetting that you don't come from a world where cats talk. Oh well, that doesn't matter-" _Yes the hell it does! I screamed inwardly. _

"-What I don't understand is why you believe so strongly that we should wait at your legs and feet till you wake up? You only fainted, and though were definitely not human, we get bored too. Simply waiting for a heavy sleeper like yourself too wake up is just too dull. "He replied, flipping a page. " Oh and one more thing, You should refrain yourself from cursing to much your still a girl….or so I believe." He mumbled out, closing the book.

I stared at the boy and growled." First of all Blondie, it's considered polite and normal for anyone, and I believe for 'angels' especially, to wait for someone that just fainted to wake up and see if their okay-" "_I put you in a couch didn't I,"_ he protested.

"-AND second of all... what type of angel talks like such a brat, I'm a girl you little bastard so shut that snarky mouth of yours and quit deliberately spouting out embarrassing facts about me! " I looked to his side and pointed." Same goes for you, you weird talking cat." I angrily told the awoken feline.

It glared back and hissed. "Why You-"

"Stop." The kid interrupted." That's enough."

The cat and I stopped short. "W-why?" I asked, sounding pretty stupid even too myself.

He smiled. "As much as I'd _love _to argue with a human who's stupid enough to rudely talk back to the being who practically controls and decides her fate from now on, It's getting late. I came here to tell you about your current situation at hand but your fainting was… unexpected." I flinched." -But we can make up the lost time if we start right away without any unnecessary interruption." I looked up at him and he gave me a hard stare.

"From now on please refrain from speaking out to much as I try to finish." Finalized the boy as he stood and took a silver pocket watch from the linens of his toga. I stood up when the cat did. The cat hitting me with his tail as he strode forward. I glared.

"Come here Zell." The brat ordered as he walked towards the lake and peered down. I followed until the cat whipped my leg again. Ignoring the stinging pain on my calf I turned towards the cat and glared harder. _"What?"._

"His names not brat, stupid-Zell, It's Jezel." It stated." I know it's hard for you, but all least try to show some manners, you uncivilized brat." it sneered.

I grunted and walked past it, muttering bastard back at it. I got close to where the brat-The cat glared- I meant Jezel was and peered at the lake.

Surprisingly enough, the water had become transparent like glass. Before I could look closer, an arm grabbed mine.

I turned to see Jezel staring intently at me. " I'm going to talk and unless urgent you are not to interrupt." He let go of my arm and turned towards the lake. "Wait until the end for any questions you might have. Understand?" He asked looking at me from the corners of his eyes. I nodded in agreement.

"My name is Jezel, For you humans I go by many names but let's go with the most common, I am an angel. And from now on-" He turned towards me. "-You're my ward." Jezel motioned to the lake and an image appeared on the transparent mirror.

The image showed a long line of people, which extended into a far off unknown light. Surrounding the line were winged personas flying around. Angels. Alot of angels.

I stared at the image, as Jez went on. "You died and you woke up here, that you should obviously know-" Don't you mean fell. I shuddered

"-What you see before you, is the line towards judgment to enter heaven." He motioned to the long line, the image enlarging. "The Line is currently at 4.7 billion 78 thousand to get in."

I gaped. I turned to Jez, almost snapping my neck in the process.

**_" YOUR TELLING ME I'M GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT IN THAT LONG ASS LINE."_** He kept quiet **_" I'M GONNA BE WAITING FOREVE-"_**

I paused."…..wait. W-why aren't I waiting in line." I asked a dreading feeling slowly creeping in. He stayed quiet. "D-does that mean I-I. "A vile taste grew in the back of my throat.

At the side Jez watched me with contempt. "You don't need it."

"Huh?"

"There are many souls in heaven and many have already been assigned occupations. 95% of those are normal souls waiting in line or having a trial assigned towards them to get into heaven. You are not in that group of selected people." He turned towards me "You don't need it."

I stared. It took me awhile, but I finally felt the impact of his words. "I-I wasn't chosen to go to heaven." I asked, the words itself playing an awful tune in my head.

I knew I had a bad personality and temper,...but not to the point of being sent to hell for it. I mean sure I beat kids half to death but, I never wanted to...if it hadn't been me doing the beatings, than it would have been me on the verge of the death.

"I n-never meant to hurt them, I-I Jus-…." I quietly said to myself, trying hard to keep tears from falling out.

"I know you didn't" Jez interrupted as he handed me a handkerchief. Taking it I turned to him and wiped my face. "-And I certainly didn't say you weren't going to heaven."

I handed his handkerchief back. "But you-"

"I said you weren't in the 95% of the people waiting in line to get into heaven, I never once said you weren't going to it nor did I ever say you were going to hell." He said. I stared at him in wonder. "If you were going to hell, why would I bother with you, you'd be nothing but trash."

The wonderment I saw in him suddenly started disappearing. "You know, for an angel, you suck at being nice and all-forgiving." I told him, hiding back my happiness at knowing I wasn't going to rot in hell.

"Don't go believing everything they tell you now, Isn't that what the normally say." Jez and The cat chimed together. All respect and wonder I saw in the kid completely vanished. _Idiots._

I looked at Jez, face serious. "Anyway, if I'm not going to wait in line, like the others, then what am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Well first, let me finish next time." He stated. I looked away." And second quit letting your thoughts gets the best of you." I glared at him

"Now. After the 95% waiting in line there's the remaining 5%. They're known as Angel caretakers. They're the ones who regulate heavens law, from paperwork to passing judgment for certain souls to enter heaven. The amount of souls they take on are small and there are certain conditions the souls have to meet in order for them to become their wards, but since the judgment line is far too long due to human conflicts, Angel caretakers really helps the worker angels out." I nodded and he continued.

Jez's face turned dark and serious. "The souls Angel caretakers take on are those who weren't meant to die, died to early, or died differently then they were suppose to- the Unexpected. We take care of them and assign our own trials based on how they die. This is to see if these new, unexpected souls are good or bad since their life record was messed up by their unexpected deaths. "He smiled at me.

"You, little girl are one of those souls. You weren't meant to die that day, Lena was, but you went against that when you did the opposite of what you would normally do. You protected her instead of running away like the coward we know you are. That made you an 'unexpected' and you were assigned a Caretaker. Me." He stated.

I nodded again, slowly processing what he said.

He turned towards me and grinned. "But unlike the others, I'm not what you'd consider a regular caretaker, more like a substitute. I'm a free lancer." He stated with an air of arrogance. "To tell the truth, you were assigned a different angel before hand. The angel of weaponry, the toughest angel of all. But you seemed so interesting of a soul; I couldn't help but not assigned myself to you. Imagine the entertainment." His smirk grew.

I twitched." Geez...Thanks."

"You better thank me, I saved you from a world of pain girl. That brute of an angel, Beral, works you to the bone for many years as his trial as gophers for heaven. You give up, You go down." he pointed to the floor ominously. I shuddered and gulped.

"So, what do you do?" I asked.

"It's simple. Since Me, the Dimension, Literature, and reincarnation angel are very close. I took a page from all of them." He paused" I let you live again."

I straightened. Live. I get to live. My family. My friends. I..I get to see them again? The cat purred loudly beside me and grinned.

"~Wow speechless? How unexpected." I glared at it. "Shut up." I turned to Jez "D-does that mean I'll be able to go back home to my family. short-stack?" I asked hopefully. He sighted

"First of, It's Jezel not short-stack. "He remarked with a scowl. "Second, No. You aren't allowed there anymore. "I staggered back...'No?'

"In your world 30 years has passed. It's a rule in heaven that a soul can't return to its original world to complete a trial. It messes with the balance of the world and would cause complete pandemonium. It's a big no-no. "He explained.

"3-30 years! B-But I just died! H-how…?"

"Your soul was asleep this entire time. It takes a while for a soul to reach heaven, and in your case, it took longer since both your spirit and body were completely mutilated. It took approximately 30 years for your soul to reanimate in full health and strength. When you were done, you were dropped from the containment unit located up in the sky into the field of unexpected- like all the special cases should." He stopped talking, and rubbed his chin.

"...Though your arrival was far from the traditional methods. Technically speaking, you weren't suppose to literally fall from the sky. There's a transporter pad that's suppose to bring you safely down when your awake, but I heard that the technical angels had difficulties with your wild soul and you ended up escaping from the unit like an animal escaping it's cage." he laughed. "You really scared those techies witlessly. I don't think, until you arrived, that they ever had to deal with such a heaven bounded soul like yourself, before. Normally, their very docile, but I guess you're the exception huh?" he said as he smiled at me.

"..." His smile disappeared as he stared.

"Didn't you feel nostalgic just by looking at your face? As if you hadn't seen it for a while." He asked calmly. " Normally it takes at most 10 years for a soul to reach heaven, but unfortunately there are some souls like yourself that died a gruesome death and are forced to extend their treatment. Don't worry, the majority of all the special cases are like yourself and eventually like them, you'll adapt." I turned towards the pond. That explain it. 30 years have passed.

"I-I see." I whispered, hiding behind my bangs.

"They're happy. Your family and friends never once forgot you. They still miss you" Jez abruptly said. I turned towards him in surprise.

"Everyone you knew is still alive, even your grandma at the ripe age of 88 is still kicking. Living life to the fullest in your stead it seems." He smirked." Your two friends are now grandparents, their daughter was named after you. Your family though drastically affected has moved on. Your oldest little sister, Jen I believe, has also named a daughter after you. "Jez turned to stare at me with a gentle smile.

"They stayed strong and didn't wallow in pity, just like you asked your friend to." I blinked. Lena?

"They believe that you're watching them, laughing at them in pure comfort while waiting for them in heaven, but not to soon. Their living live to the fullest, so you won't be mad at them when they meet you in the afterlife. They're proud of what you did, even if it meant you being taken away. So don't dwell on it." He smiled.

I looked at him. All the guilt, and melancholic feeling leaving at his last words. I smiled, little-bit sloppy, smile, and nodded at him." Thanks Short-stack!"

"Wow~you can actually be cute…how surprising!" The cat snickered. He and I glared at each other.

"Stop it Kuro, your wasting time." Jez scolded. The cat huffed and turned away. "Tch." I grinned.

"Anyway. Back to the trial. In my judgment you'll get sent to another world to live in, with a requirement to fulfill. If you fulfill it, and I judge that you aren't an evil murder, or a demon-" I pouted. "-You'll be allowed into heaven after your times up."

"Times up?"

"Yeah, you got a time limit" He nodded." I send you to a world for a certain amount of time. At a young age to adjust. Then you have to finish or do the best you can till you reach the time you died."

"So I'll die again when I'm 18-"

"-On march 31, at 11:40 a.m." he finished. I nodded. "Then will I be allowed into heaven with my family?"

"If they die normally, and pass as well, Yeah." I remembered what I said to Lena. 'laughing in pure comfort huh.'

Well that settles that. "Let's do it."

Jez smirked. "Smart choice girl. So let's pick the world your going too. I borrowed plenty of them from the angel of literature so you have a variety of choices. Pick carefully though, you only get one choice." he said pointing to the lakes edge. Then on cue, books started popping up from the lake.

I stared and walked forward.

"These are books though?" I said as I stared at the pile. I looked around the floating books and couldn't recognize any of these title...Well except one; Macbeth.

..No. Absolutely not. uhhh-uh. I looked at the others and stopped when another book stood out.

It's cover was modern and pretty flimsy compared to the other. On the cover was a picture of a baby with beady eyes, a lizard perched on his hat, with a gleaming gun in it's chubby hand. Reborn. The Reborn.

I blinked. It looked very out of place from the rest of the ancient text. I stepped into the lake and pulled it out. I held it up to the sky and saw that it was the real deal. I looked to Jez. "T-this too?"

He nodded back "Yes. I can send you there. You'll be the last one, if I remember what Mez-the literature angel- said"

"Last one?"

"The limit to a book Is twenty-five. The reason for the vast amount. Twenty-four are already in, You'll be twenty-five. If you ever in trouble, The others will surely help you out, after all, that's the reason why we allow many of you to go to one world. Everyone needs help sometimes." He blabbed on. "Is it your choice?" I nodded my head fiercely.

"This is really another world right, not just a book? It's real?"

"Are you real?' I nodded. "Are you book?"

"Not that I know off."

"Then neither are them. Their as real as you and me. Never forget that." He seriously said. I nodded.

"Ok then! Well now that that's settled, all you have to do is survive this world until your trial ends, with Kuro as your guide and-."

"Wait! _IT'S_ coming with me! "I questioned the boy. He nodded. "Well of course."

"Why?"

"Kuro was born when you died Zell. Unlike the other angels, I monitor and judge you through Kuro-an artificial being created from your death to watch over you when I can't. Caretakers can't go down to any world so easily what with work and angel technicalities but Kuro can. I also don't do reports which means he kills two birds with one stone. _Soooo_ too make it easier on me, He'll be with you till the end. "I cringed at the last comment.

"Stuck to each other from now on little Demon. Don't be so annoying okay." the cat teased, jumping on my shoulder. I sneered. "Talking big for a ball of fur." He twitched and We glared at each other.

"See you get along fine." Jez added cheerfully. I sighted. "Whatever...so when do I leave?"

"Now." he said nonchalant.

"What! "He smirked and pointed dramatically to the lake. And then the ground disappeared from below. Huh?

"Heh, Sorry." he grinned " Faked you out." I glared as I started falling. Than everything started disappearing.

**_"OH! I FORGOT TO TELL YOU!"_ **Jez suddenly yelled out. I looked up and managed to see his silhouette and hear his voice. **_"WHAT!?"_**

**_"DON"T MESS AROUND WITH LOVE!"_**

**_"WHAAAT?"_** I screamed to far away to here.

"He said not to fall in love." Kuro calmly stated on my shoulder. What? Love? Why bother telling me that?

"DON"T DO IT! IT COMPLICATES EVERYTHING!" I heard Jez in the distance. **_"GOT IT!"_** I yelled back. I saw him respond but was to far away to understand

...ehhhh...it was probably nothing. I Suddenly felt like I was being sucked into a vacuum then...

I only remembered black.

* * *

><p><em>"...Hey..she awake yet?"<em>

_"No. Not yet...but, quit trying to throw water at her, your making a mess!"_

_"She must be in shock. Hasn't stirred a bit since she got here."_ There were mutters of agreement and shuffling.

_"We'll wake her up if you want!"_

_"No!"_ The voices turned desperate.

_"She the last?"_

_"Yeah, twenty five."_

_"So no more new meat until one of us kicks it huh?"_ Someone laughed

_"Your so vulgar.'_

_'I tell it how it is.'_

I grunted, feeling nauseous. The noise was shaking my brain like a blender.

_"Look! she's waking up!"_

_'Nuh-duh genius.'_

_'Shut up moron!_' The voices started arguing.

"Move it, your crowding people."

I opened my eyes to a crowd of hovering and curious faces. A twenty looking guy broke through it and approached me." You okay.'

I grunted and stared at him." No, I was just sucked into a black hole, woke up in an unknown room full of noisy people, with a splitting head-ache. I'm fantastic unknown guy." the room went silent, then the room echoed with laughter.

"HA! she has a mouth, just like you Train." Two little boys synchronized. The guy next to me grunted. "Shut it brats."

A bright red Haired guy got close. " I like her already!" he said with a snarl.

"A Perfect edition to the family, and cute to boot!" A girl who looked around my age squealed. I winced.

_"Welcome to the crowd little one!" "Good to have you!" "Welcome!"_

_"_Your Crowding Again. Move it or lose it folks!" The Train guy said to the crowd as they started shuffling out of the room. After a while only 5 remained.

The girl from before squealed again and hugged me. "Too Cute! My name's Reka sweetie!" She said as she lifted me easily from the ground. Whoa. the muscle on her.

"..Noted, Now about the volume..." I went ignored as she squealed again. I squinted when I looked at her and the other people in the room. I rubbed my eyes but it didn't change anything, for some odd reason they looked blurry, as if they weren't there. If that was even possible.

Strangely, It didn't seem weird at all. I looked at the girl carrying me. Brown haired, fifteen at best, pulled up to a spiky pigtail and very, very pale green eyes. Just like mine. She looked down at me, and for a quick second, I thought I saw them burn a Neon green when she smiled. Creepy.

The red hair from before came up to me and ruffled my head. "You alright with me kid. Names Metten, you can call me Met though, A'ight." His ruffling got harder and out of instinct I punched. _'ooof!'_ He fell into a fetal position, holding his stomach.

I stared at him. Bright, spiky red hair, Tall, (Stupid boys) probably sixteen, slightly tan, and very pale red eyes. I winced when I heard him grunt in pain. "..Sorry, I didn't mean to, it was just instinct. My name's not kid, strawberry." I rebuked him. The girl and the twins, from before, laughed. Train stifled his.

"~Strawberry went down, strawberry went down!~" The two boys sang in sync. they came up to me and pecked my cheeks. "Ciao~!"

"uhhh...hi." I answered back. "~My name's Rain." The one on the right said. "~My name's Reim." The other ended. _"~Nice to meet you!"_ They Exclaimed. They were very cute black-haired, pale skinned, and pale purple eyed identical twins. Their eyes started glowing neon, but unlike the girls they stayed glowing. I inched away, so creepy.

Strawberry got up and walked towards me. He gave me a feral smirk. "You got a fist on ya girly, Guess the cat wasn't lying huh Demon-Zell?"

My eyes widened. "What did you sa-...Wait cat?" Something dropped on my head with alot of force, that I fell from the girls arm. I got up and saw the retched cat. I scowled. It smirked. "~Yo. Finally up street-brat."

Before I could say anything, Someone from behind picked me up and turned me around. Train. Looking at him, I saw he was constantly scowling, muscular, crispy tan, had Pale yellow-eyed with a white small pupil and Sandy brown haired.

I raised an arm."...Yo." He said nothing. Than he smiled and his eyes glowed highlighter yellow. "Your alright. But lets finish this somewhere else, like the meeting roo-"

"-What's with all your freaky eyes." I said interrupting him. Train laughed and looked at the cat. "you weren't kidding when you said she was blunt." he looked at me. "Keep that attitude up Zell, That is, If you plan to keep surviving in this world that is."

I stared at him as we shuffled out of the room. '_Survive!' _

Kuro, jumped unto Trains shoulder. " You know you should be speechless more often. It actually makes you bearable." he purred. I scowled. "Shut up. Who do you think you are?"

He smirked. "Why you of course."

"I refuse to accept that."

He purred again." ~Nya~ And I refuse to accept that." I scowled. I heard Train laugh.

"You two are something else. Let's get you into your room and disclose your mission and everything else that failed to come up when you were with Jez. He has a habit of cutting corners." I shook my head. Yeah brat did just that.

I looked around the large hall our little group was walking in and gaped. It was s-so rich. Everything was shiny, new, expensive, one of kind and completely white. There were columns at every corner and the ceiling were so high, it'd be impossible to touch even with a ladder. God it burned my eyes.

These people. They're definitely loaded.

Train stopped in front of one of the many white doors, and opened it. He put me down, and I gaped. Everything was white and utterly expensive looking. It had a high ceiling and except for the bright orange comforter, black vases, various painting, and the many high windows...it was like looking at a white canvas. A rich, one-of-a-kind expensive canvas.

As everyone shuffled in, I stared at the room. "I-I can't sleep here, in fact." I looked up at train. "Pick me up again, I might break something just by breathing." They laughed and Reka grabbed me by my hands. She led me to the bed, but before we got there. I stopped and pulled her back.

Reka turned to me and asked me what's wrong, but I ignored her in favor to the black mirror showing my reflection. I ran to it and waved my hands frantically. I pressed my face towards the piece of glass, pinched my cheeks and almost cried when the reflection mimicked my action.

I was a chibi. A shorter and younger version of myself with alot of baby fat. My eyes, were even paler then before, almost dead-like, and had a small, white dot for a pupil. I looked at the silent audience (That was missing Train and Metten because they got called away) and frowned while sighting heavily. "I guess Jez wasn't kidding when he said he'd make us young again was he."

Reka smiled and picked me up. "No, he wasn't. But don't worry you'll-"

"-Get use to it. I know, Jez already said that." Reka smiled and put me on the bed while taking a place next to me. She told the twins to go play on the other side of the room and looked down at me. She squealed and pulled me into a hug again. "Your too cute!"

I choked at the force and she let go. She chuckled "Sorry cute things just get to me." I coughed and blushed. She giggled and extended her hand towards me. " Well anyway let's see your pass."

A what? "My what?" Kuro jumped in front of us, escaping the twins torture. "I got it, Jez gave it to me since Zell fainted and didn't have time to go over it." He smirked at me and unwrapped something from his neck ribbon. He handed to her and sauntered back to the twins.

I looked at Reka. "What are you two talking about?" She turned towards me. "Your pass is basically your heavenly requirement. It's the ticket in line for your trial. In order to get a trial, this is a must have. We call it a mission though to avoid suspicion." I nodded and looked at the paper.

Reka cleared her throat. " Zellena Devon- Zell. **Physiology-** weak immune system. Fairly strong, and athletic. **Reflexes- **abnormal. **Hearing-** normal. **Intellect-** street smart, and above average book smart (very dense though). **Looks-** abnormal. Kind of creepy if you ask me-**_JEZ._**

_"HEY!"_

She looked at me and tried not to laugh. "Your just a big contradiction aren't You." She chuckled and I looked away. She laughed again.

"**Caretaker: **Jezel. **Notice of Death-** Unexpected. Died in place of A Lena Creadon by gunshot wounds-Total-7 rounds,2 fatal. **Age of Death-** 18.

**"Time of death **-March 31, 11:40 a.m." She stopped and looked at me with melancholic sympathy. "..I'm sorry." I nodded back.

"**Trial Disclosure:** Protect Sawada Tsunayoshi." My eyes widened.

_"Eehhh!"_

She looked at me and smiled_" _You know him. Who is he?" I stared. _What?_ Were in Katekyo hitman Reborn aren't we? her face turned into one of understanding. "Ahhh...We all come from different places and times Zell. For example, Where I came from, This world didn't exist in any way possible. Train- came from a world where this world had yet existed." She laughed.

" My charge Longchamp Kaito-"

_'Longchamp_!' I said, staring wide-eyed at her.

"Yeah him. In my world he was just a rich aristocrat in a cheesy Romance novel that I read before I kicked it. I guess Tuna was the main character in your world huh?"

"It's Tsuna, and yeah he was, but not in a romance novel just a series." I answered automatically. the though of different worlds, blowing my mind.

"so he's a Mafioso then?" She asked. I nodded. "More or less."

"From what family." I hummed. "Vongola. He's the next boss. Decimo." She whistled Highly impressed.

"You struck it big Zell. Vongola's a big fish. Powerful, influential, head of the alliance and large to boot. Very impressive. How old was he when you read about him?" I looked at her weirdly. "13-14. Why?"

"Just asking. He's probably around your age about now. We always get born in this world around the age as our charge. It makes interacting much more easier this way." I nodded at her info.

"So does that mean, your part of the Longchamp family?" Reka laughed.

"Not really. Even though I can, I just stay with our own little family. The unofficial Meno." i raised an eyebrow.

"Meno?"

Yep. Since we die pretty early, gruesome, and unexplained deaths, people started getting suspicious of us. To ease some of that off, we came together and formed our own little group. A pretty good call, since the majority of our members have trials pertaining to the underworld." I nodded at her. She continued "Officially were not a 'family', but more like Brokers."

"Huh?"

"Brokers, We sell any information for the right price. Which also explains the wealthy interior." She motioned to the room. " We rank number one when it comes to info gathering and reconnaissance." She looked out to the distance. "Around the time the first seven who came here, a little before Vongola, The mafia was becoming the power-holder of this world. So the original 7 started getting as much as information as they could get so they could accomplish our missions ." She looked at me.

"Zell, when we died, we lost our hang to the world. We became disconnected." Her face turned serious." We don't belong with the living and because of that our existence has dulled. Which is why we have absolutely no presence." I blinked, processing what she said. Oddly enough, it made sense.

" The ones that blend into the background. The wallflowers and the people who show nothing. That's us. Were able to move undetected and without suspicion. That's why we are able to get any information. The most valuable type of resource there is." She kept on babbling on, with a more cheerier tone.

"Unfortunately b/c of that we became, dull, lifeless and practically emotionless. We become impossible to read by everyone except our own. Our eyes lose light and they look dead." She pointed to her dead, penetrating eyes, that looked so natural on her. Now that I think about it everyone that was with us before had dull eyes. I looked towards where the twins were, who were watching the huge plasma TV, and saw that their eyes were glowing.

I turned to Reka and pointed towards them. She laughed and nodded.

"Yeah that's normal. That happens when we feel a sudden burst of unrestrained emotion. They become unbearably bright, to make up for the lack of expressions because without them, we'd be forgotten or not acknowledged." She blinked and her eyes burned a neon Green. "Our caretakers are merciless, so they gave us these flashlight eyes. They fill with life and we become ingrained to the world."

She blinked again and her eyes became dead. "Without this little function, we'd be nothing but ghosts." I nodded understanding. "That's why were the Meno family. Dull and plain. The ghosts of the underworld. Always neutral but vigilant." She smiled with pride.

I chuckled.

"But we can talk about that later I have to tell you about the black farewell." I looked at her. _"The what?"_

"Black farewell. That's the ritual our family does when we get close to disappearing from the world. The Black Ritual is what everyone, that's not in our 'top'25, calls it. But in reality it's just a front for a setup to our second death."

I stiffly nodded and she went on. "Since were unexpected, our death are very bad, unexpected, and very gruesome. But disappearing like that arouses to much suspicion. This farewell helps that. Another reason for it is, because some can't 'die' without being put into a situation that leads up to their original death and in the end, suffer an even worse death. You could've died in a plane crash but instead be run over by a car multiple times." I gulped.

Reka nodded. "Yeah pretty gruesome. So our family decided to fill in the holes to avoid that situation. Before an unexpected's appointed death, we set up 'final' missions that guarantee the same actions leading up to our original death. Then we send a black enveloped farewell letter that tells the receiver, their 'death' has been established. We made it so it's practically unavoidable despite any unexpected circumstances that can arise. It's like the family's way of sending you off." She sighted heavily.

"But in the eyes of everyone else, it looks as if were giving a pink slip, or cutting of our loose ends. They believe we do this, to get rid of the useless members since when we get close to our time, the world starts to reject us and we lose our 'immortality' to death. We get very weak, like sickly weak, and ultimately vulnerable so that we can leave this world through death. They get the wrong idea though, But we decided to keep it that way so suspicion wouldn't aroused.

Her eyes softened. "That's why alot of us don't join family. They get attached, and don't take it so well that we send their precious member to their death." I nodded in understanding.

"So since I died protecting someone by a bullet-" I started "You'll die the same way again when your times up." She finished.

"How long have you been here." I asked her. She looked at me and smiled. "10 years. Just like you, me, Train, Met, even the twins were the same age as you when we came here. I died when I was 28 from a terminal illness too early because of a heart attack ..." her eyes drifted off. "But now I'm fifteen" she looked at me and smiled.

"To tell you the truth, before you, the twins were the youngest. They're ten, so they been here for five years, but they died when they were both 27. Train and Met, 31 and 29 respectively." I nodded.

She laughed "Anyway moving away from the awkward topic, It seems your mission official starts when your thirteen. Since this Tuna-I mean Tsunayoshi is from Japan, as your pass says, you'll learn the language, train, and learn the ways of the Meno; you know, info-gathering, Managing our world-wide information network, hacking, espionage, and Reconnaissance." I stared at her disbelieving.

She smirked. " What? You don't think that just because, you were reborn, you automatically got God-given skills, well aside from your abnormal strength. You got to train just like everyone else sweetie. When were done with you, you'll be reciting the way of the Meno in your sleep." My lip twitched.

_'The ways of the Meno. More like military Camp_.'

"It's a piece of cake." She exclaimed. I laughed wearily. _That's a crappy cake._

"Since your mission has no end, it means you'll need to keep doing it until your black farewell. The trials aren't all like that thought. Some just require a one-time mission outing or an excursion and then their done. Those that get that type of trial normally just go around making money, or helping around the Meno mansion until their farewell." She pointed to the twins. "Those two and Train were done a while back, and now just kick back in the sidelines."

I nodded. "so this training-"

She looked at me and got up. " How about we start now?" She grinned and walked towards the door. The twins followed behind. I stared at her.

_'What'_ I said disbelieving.

She opened the door and looked back. "Yep. Every second counts you know." She stepped to the side and something shiny came hurling at me at an abnormal speed. I instinctively hurled myself backwards, falling out of the bed in the process, and the objects whizzed past me.

I looked back and saw medicinal needles stuck to the wall. My eyes widened and I turned back to the door. I saw Train leaning against the door frame holding more needles. His eyes glowing Bright with mirth.

I looked behind him and saw Reka, Met, the Twins and Kuro look on in disbelieve, worry, annoyance, and full-blown amusement.

I looked back towards Train, and saw his smile turned predatory. I stood up and backed away. He chuckled darkly. "Training. I think I just head you say your starting training right?"

I nodded hesitantly. "y-yeah, but Reka...sh-she can help me, s-so don't wor-". He raised a hand. "_No-no_ that won't do." He threw a pipe in my direction and I barely caught it with my chubby hands.

He smirked. "She's more of the informational, hacker teacher. She teaches all that school crap except with the illegal internet surfing."

I groaned. Man. I have suffer with school work again. Damn. Train got closer and I jerked my head towards him.

"If you need physical, get's results, training, you come to me." He extended his hand full of needles." I heard your reflexes were something to brag about." I shook my head.

"no-no...I-I-" He stopped and got into a stance. "That's good. if you were slow, you'd die." He started chuckling evilly. I gulped and look towards the side where their was another door out of the room.

"So with that piece of pipe...try to stay alive. I don't want to be held responsible if you die to early." I looked at him with wide eyes, trembling. He started Laughing and shot back his arm. "LET'S START!"

"W-w-wait!" I didn't finish as I escaped his barrage of needles. I ran out the side door and into the hall. I looked at the audience and they signaled me to keep on running while they took off in the other direction. _WAIT! _

I quickly fell down to the floor to escape another barrage of needles. I looked back and saw Train's eyes flash Yellow in the dark room as he walked towards me. His sadistic Smirk almost rivaling Reborn.

I started tearing up, biting back a scream.

...I'll never laugh at Tsuna ever again. I turned towards the hall and screamed.

"**HELP ME!"**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed It! She'll meet Tsuna probably in the next chapter. <strong>

**Review if you like, or find anything confusing!) All The Reviews Motivates this Reader even more! **


	4. The demon and a Dame

**...Okay...no excuse for the long wait. Most of it, was procrastination in typing it. I already wrote almost all the chapters...I just always get distracted from typing it.**

**So enough of my excuses, here's the chapter. **

* * *

><p>"NOOO! DON'T LEAVE YOUR BROTHER ZELL!" There were struggling noises.<p>

"L-let go! C-can't breathe!" more struggling was heard.

"M-My baby's leaving me." Sobs were heard. "NO IT'S TOO SOON!" The shuffling got louder. "DON'T GO ZELL!"

"UGHH! REKA! Don't join him you idiot! " There was more shuffling. "TRAIN! I CAN"T BREATH! LET GO!"

"~_Nya_ can you lot be any louder. Were in a public place you know. " A haughty purr said.

"Don't go either Kuro!" More shuffling and hissing was heard.

"Guys they're turning blue, Let'em go before they suffocate!" The twins cried out. Met Groaned. "Didn't you here'em, drop them you over attached Idiots!"

I growled again "I said. _Let. GO_!" Using all the strength I had, I knocked them off and rolled to safety.

"NO ZELL!" Train and Reka wailed from under Met and the twins. I groaned and managed to get myself up.

I turned to them and scowled. I might've looked thirteen, but I was still eighteen inside, well nineteen if I was being technical. I'll never grow past that and I'll never get younger.

Sounds pretty sad, but can't do anything about it. Just like Jez and the cat said, you get used to it. Everyone always does.

I looked at the red head pushing Trains face to the floor. "You could've jumped in sooner Strawberry." I said annoyed.

He groaned and turned to me. "We'll excuse me. You try doing this with a hangover kid. It ain't a walk in the park I'll tell you."

"Well maybe if you hadn't gotten so drunk, you'd be surprise how that wouldn't happen." He twitched. I got close to him and whispered to where only he could hear me. "After all, weren't you the one that encouraged the going away party you guys had for me. Better yet, the rouse for you and the rest of the drunks in the house to get wasted without Train and Reka finding out." He twitched again and I backed away.

I smirked. "I wonder how Train will react when he sees the bill." He shot me a glare and focused back on Train. Something embraced me from behind.

"Z-Zell ..." I looked at the pretty brunette who had gotten loose and smiled a sloppy smile. "I promised I'd call. Don't baby me just because I'm the youngest." I rubbed her back and she stepped back.

Reka sniffed. "If you need anything, or want anything, you know what to do. Just don't leave a digital trail behind on the net. I taught you better than that. " I nodded. She went on. "And if anyone gives you trouble, e-mail, call, or text me as quick as you can. Ok?" I nodded again and hugged her. She wailed.

Kuro jumped on my shoulder and sighted. "There so dramatic ~nya" I nodded.

I felt a heavy hand on my head. I looked up to see strawberry. He smiled. "Even if you a pain and pest to keep secrets from; good luck out there kid. And keep in touch, don't be such a social outcast a'ight." I punched him lightly but smiled back.

He took Reka away and I couldn't help but sigh. They may look playful and easygoing, well only to the top Meno members but….their ruthless. The strawberry is a demon from hell and Reka is his companion.

Met's the definition of a military tyrant- it didn't help that he was a military admiral in his old life either. He drilled into me every physical training known to mankind.

Reka...…well….Train calling her a hacker expert didn't do her justice. She's a genius and wasn't at all shy to show me her secrets. I was drilled from knowing what a gigabyte is, to being to be able to hack into a government secured database. I was no longer a technological impaired quake. I was now a Meno qualified (sort-of) Hacker….I was not proud of this.

I shuddered. I still remember those long nights these past eight years. I never knew I could cough out so much blood then when I did those horrible days.

I saw the twins tie Train up and start dragging him off. They waved at me and sent floating kisses goodbye. How adorable….Not. Those two may look cute and innocent, but their expertise in weapons is amazing…..no….a nightmare.

Imagine having Identical, sadistic, sardonic, twins that specialize in torture, holding your life in their hands…it's very scary. I can truthfully say I know what Tsuna will have to go through.

"NOO! ZELL TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Train struggled from his binds as Met, the twins, and Reka dragged him to the car. I smiled.

Despite the scars I got from training with him, both mentally and physically, Train has become someone who'd gotten very attached to me and vice-versa. He seemed happy to have a student, who can actually survive his training, to dote on.

Apparently, he found me adorable, and amusing. Don't know why considering I always ignored and insulted him.

I became his unofficial, honorary Sister, Thus leading to his severe over protectiveness.

"Zell! "He wailed and I sighted. Sister complex aside, he was still one of my main tormentor. You'd think his favoritism would benefit me, right?

No, In fact, it made it worse.

He trained me merciless with survival training and every type of fighting style found out there so that I would be able to protect myself from anything harmful and dangerous ( Even though he was probably the main inflictor.)

After words, he'd fawn over me being overly protective. It was a win-and-lose thing with him. I made eye contact with him. I smiled my signature sloppy smile and waved.

"NOOO!"

I chuckled, only to have someone bump my head. I turned to see Britt pouting. "Don't tease him too much Zell, we're the ones that have to deal with him when you leave, remember." She handed me my suitcases and I sent a sorry look back.

This was the yet another addition to the devil teachers, but unlike the others she wasn't really evil or dangerous. If anything, she was the complete opposite and the most sanest and emotional of the family (Which is saying something from a family made of emotionless statues).

I'm surprised she isn't crying right now, but then again. I looked at her closely. You could clearly see her red puffy eyes, and trembling lips. She taught me all the basics of household living (I can now make slightly burnt eggs.).

She died when she was around seventy, the oldest living age_ ever_ in the family, but she looked like she was in her early thirty's. She's the Mother figure for all of us. She was very pretty; with eyes a pale, pale pink and nice pale skin. She always wears a sunhat to hide her bright Sunburn hair.

We all have things that make us stand out, not as much as our eyes, but enough to make us noticeable. Some of us have unnatural brightened hair, or skin color that's very pale, or tanned. Some actually have both. When we hide those aspects of ours, it makes us practically invisible.

Like Britt, her's was her glowing, bright hair, just like Met and I. If those were taken away, we'd be practically invisible. Of course for us top Meno members, it didn't affect us. Too bad for our other unofficial members it's a different story.

Kuro purred and jumped off my shoulder. "If we don't hurry, we'll miss our flight idiot." He meowed with annoyance.

I turned towards the Meno-owned airplane, in the privately owned airport, that apparently every big shot rich family, and sometimes corrupted government who need us, have. I scowled at the feline but followed behind. "I know, you ball of fuzz, I'm going."

I ran up the planes stairs and let the door attendant open the door. While Kuro strode forward, being already picked up by another flight attendant, I looked back and saw everyone had gone back into the large limousine we drove here in.

The windows were down and everyone waved. Reka had lost it again and, just like Train, was starting to climb out the car's window. I laughed and waved. They drove off, and you could clearly hear Reka and Train's voice even as they drove into the distance.

I turned and got escorted to the living room in the plane. The staff came in, bowed, asked my preference for lunch, and then left their separate ways.

I sat close to the window and put in my earphones. I looked to the seat next to me and saw Kuro curled into the seat sleeping with half a fish in his mouth. I took it out, threw it in the trash and looked out the window, trying to ignore my reflection.

The reflection of my even paler face, lips, and eyes, and my practically glowing platinum blond hair. The other said I had a pretty and refreshing appearance (Britt especially. She mistook me for a doll when she first met me. After explaining to her that I wasn't a possessed doll, she took to dressing me up whenever she could- to my annoyance.) I though the complete opposite.

In my opinion, I looked terminally ill, practically close to death.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and turned to see the flight attendant. "Ma'am we're ready to take off, and your meal is ready." She pointed to the cart.

I took off one of my ear buds and put down my eating tray. I nodded at the flight attendant as she put down the tray in front of me and a can of melon juice (sweet). I hummed when I saw and smelled the filet mignon and Italian fettuccini Alfredo.

I turned to the smiling attendant and smiled. "Thanks, tell them _alright for take-off_. "She nodded.

"Yes ma'am. Call me if I'm needed." She bowed and left. I took a bite and shook off the uneasiness at being called ma'am. It was still so awkward for a poor kid like me to be treated like royalty. No matter how use to it I get.

I took a bite out of my food. If anything I'm just happy to be away from angel city, Richie rich mansion. It took all my persuading skills but, I was finally able to convince my overbearing family to let me live a somewhat _normal life _while in Namimori without all the richness of the Meno.

I took another bite.

….I'm sure they won't mess even this up. The speakerphone went off and the take-off procedures started. I buckled myself and Kuro up and went back to eating. I put back in both my earplugs and opened my juice as the plane lifted off the ground.

Oh well I'll worry about that later.

* * *

><p>I looked up at the giant mansion and the lavish, thirty five acre gardens. It glowed brightly in the sun and the four story house casted a shadow so big, it reached the front gate….fifty feet away. The servants and housekeepers waved at me from afar.<p>

I stared at it and immediately turned on the T.V located on the window of the limo. I dialed a number and Train's face popped up.

"ZELL! I'M SO GLAD YOU CALLED. ARE YOU OKAY? DID YOU LAND SAFELY? WERE YOU PICKED UP ON TIME? IF NOT I-" I raised a hand and stopped his babbling. I pointed to the house behind me and recognition fell on his face.

"Ahhh. So you made it home. Thank goodness. I almost had a heart attack. So what do you think? I still think it's too small, but you said you wanted a more normal home and lifestyle, so we had to settle with this. I wanted to give you at least a five story house, with an hundred acre yard, maybe some horses , the newest sports cars, some motorbikes, and maybe even a -…Zell what're you doing?"

I ignored him and the driver as I took my suitcases out of the limo. I walked pass them and towards the gate. I heard the car start up, hurrying up to catch me. It caught up and drove alongside me. I saw train's face with the others behind him on the window monitors.

"ZELL! ZELL! WHERE ARE YO-"

"Shut it…I told you that if you didn't comply with my request I was going to live on the streets. I'm doing just that."

Train looked surprised and worried. "What…Wait! Y-you're not serious are you? That's crazy!" I threw over my suitcase and climbed over the gate. I hit the mechanism that opened the gate and it broke trapping the car behind.

"Later Train." I said as I walk off. I looked around for a bus stop.

"WAIT, ZELL! COME BACK!"

"Nope."

I heard him start to get frazzled. "WAI-WAIT! IT WAS JUST A PRANK ZELL! JUST THAT! PLEASE COME BACK!"

I stopped and looked back. The gate opened after the limo drove through it with force and it came up to me. The driver came out and opened the door. I looked at it, and eventually went in. I found the Cat rolling on its stomach laughing.

I ignored it and looked at the sweating Train on the monitor. The car started off in the opposite direction into the downtown area. Train chuckled nervously.

"Y-yeah it-it was a prank. _M-Met_ just wanted to see how you would react. He thought you would give in to the richness if you were put into the situation….but heheheh….I-I guess he was wrong huh? "I made no response.

He started sweating some more, while the others left silently from the back bowing profusely." D-don't worry the driver will take you to the real place your staying this time. I swear."

I stared at him and glared. I felt my eyes glow and he stopped smiling. "W-well look at the time. You must be tired from your trip so let me let you go ok! Bye! Good-luck! Later!" the Screen went black and I sighted.

I looked at Kuro. "You were in on it." I stated.

"Duh." He said without hesitation and went back to sleep.

I sighted and slumped on the seat. "Of course."

* * *

><p>Well….this is….better?<p>

I hummed looking up at the five-star glass towers with disdain while the valet opened my car door. The driver took my bags and Kuro took the chance to perch himself on my shoulder.

We walked through the glass doors of the modernized building and into a polished marble lobby and despite seeing much better works of architecture at the Meno Mansion, I couldn't help but stare in awe.

The walls were made of pure white marble, the floors out of shiny black, with an expensive and vintage carpet dabbed in the middle. The ceilings were high and marble columns held them up. There was a beautiful fountain that matched the one on the outside in the middle of the lobby while crystal glass chandeliers hung from the ceilings throughout the lobby.

Because of the many high windows outlining the side of the walls, the hotel was practically transparent and filled with light.

People buzzed around in the most ravishing and luxurious suits and accessories. There were Hotel attendants and personal butlers everywhere escorting the lavish people or attending to their needs.

I sighted as I passed the fountain. I looked at the lavish plaque placed on it and found the Meno corp. signature on it. It proved my assumption right. The most lavish hotel in town was built, or at least was given a lot of money into its construction, by the Meno Family.

I sighted again and let my head hang. And still this is by far better than what I saw a few minutes ago. I guess to the Meno this is normal.

I don't even think they know they built this hotel, and just chose it because it was the best one.

Almost all of the world's more Greek-ish, lavish, and modernized buildings were created by the Meno; like all those big amazing hotels in India, Hong Kong, Dubai, Las Vegas, and the one with the big pool in Chile-so I can see why this little one would be considered nothing to them.

I'd expect nothing less from the most garnished family in the underworld.

If you think about it like that, this hotel doesn't seem that bad anymore. It's a motel compered to where I could've gone. I looked back at the driver and saw him give a tip to the valet and looked back to the front desk.

I walked up to it, ignoring the rich snobs. The scrawny attendant, that looked pretty constipated, appeared pretty upset when he saw me. I guess I understand since I was pretty under-dressed compered to everyone else.

I might as well been a bug in comparison to the other rich guests.

He tilted his head up and looked at me with contempt and annoyance. "Little _girl_. Are you lost? Where is your guardian?" Kuro picked the time now to meow and the attendant coughed.

He pointed to the wall behind him and frowned even worse. "Oh-no _little_ _girl_ …If you haven't noticed there's a no pet policy at this hotel. So I'm gonna have to ask you to please leave your _pet_, outside." He said with a snotty, bland voice.

Kuro hissed at his words and he twitched. The people around me started snickering in a low voice. I smiled, but quickly hid it and put on a blank look.

I leaned on the reception desk. "Hey…My name's Zellena Meno, can I get my room number and key please, I'm more than positive my name is in the book." I stretched my arms a little and yawned "-and can you hurry it up a little bit; I'm jet lagging from the trip here." I said pretty loudly. The snickering stopped and it went quiet.

Kuro smirked as he jumped onto the reception desk, his chest puffed to show the Meno tag on his ribbon shine. I took off my darkened glasses and red baseball cap. The attendant had this shocked look on his face, as he took in my bright hair, and-now- glowing orange eyes.

Reka was right when she said we were very famous both in the underworld, and above it. Everyone who was anyone, worth a pretty penny, or even in the slums, knew the Meno name.

I looked around. I didn't believe her when she said it at first, but the thing about suck-ups, admirers and moochers were right.

'_We can't be that famous.'_

'_You wish. I can't even go to the theater without….' She shuddered. 'Never mind, you'll know soon enough.' She laughed maliciously. I gulped looking at her in disbelieve. _

I felt like, instead of me staring down at the food, I was the one being looked on with hungry eyes.

The Receptionist immediately smiled till his teeth and gums showed. "Y-you...…y-yes! I mean of course Meno-Sama; your rooms were prepared way in advance. H-Here's the card that'll be able to open all of your room, and two spares. I hope you'll find all the rooms to your accommodations Meno-Sama."

'_-Sama, Rooms?'_ I grabbed the cards and put'em in my pocket. I looked back to the reception. "Oh-right. Hey, do you think, Kuro can be exempt from the no-pet policy. I don't like special treatment and all but, I can't be without him." I said in a cheerful fake tone. '_Literally.'_

Kuro jumped onto my shoulder and slammed his tail on my back. _Ow._

"O-of course Meno- san, you may do whatever you please." He nodded furiously and smiled in a creepy- _'I'll do anything you ask me of, if you please forget everything that happened up to now' _smile. I smiled back uneasily and turned to go away. That is until I saw the crowd of people encircle around us.

They started babbling on, all together. Compliments, questions, invitations to outings, or just plain greetings to me started echoing the lobby.

"_I like your hair!", "Your name is so unique, let's try to get along from now on. Wanna get together for brunch? ", "Your very cute for a thirteen year old, please come over and chat sometimes. " "What designer brand does that cap come from?" "Hey can you do me a favor, I really need your help…..Etc."_

I plugged my ears while Kuro stuffed his head into my hoodie.

I saw them get closer and closed my eyes at the impending doom. Than instantly the noise stopped. I felt someone get in front of me, grab my arm and subsequently push the crowd away.

"I must ask you to leave Meno-dono alone. She is tired and just experienced a very cruel trick by some people left best not spoken off. Please forgive my indolence's, but if you keep on, I will be forced to take immediate and physically actions to dissuade you."

'_-Dono'_ why the heck do they keep calli-…oh right. Japan- Honorifics.

I saw the crowds disassemble and looked over to my savior. It was the driver without his hat on. He looked 20, but had a very young looking, baby face, with red hair that rivaled Met's. Only his was a more normal, darker color (if you can even call red hair normal) and he had normal brown eyes.

He looked like one of those princely characters that looked fragile, but had a sharp look in his eyes that told the crowd he would act on his previous threat.

He quickly grabbed my suitcases and led me to the elevator. Before any of the snobs could react, he opened a white box typed a code on the key pad and pushed the button for the highest floor. The doors close as the snobs finally realized I was leaving and tried to catch up.

After the elevator dinged and we were moving, he turned to me and bowed apologetically.

"Sorry ma'am, I hope I wasn't out of line. I was told to protect and serve you diligently in situations like this. I hope you weren't offended by any of my hasty actions. Please forgive me if I did. "

I looked at him for and then tapped him on his head. I gave him a sloppy smile. "You just saved me from probably the worst enemy I'll ever face. I should be thanking you, rather than having you apologize. "

He smiled and nodded. I looked towards the screen showing the floor numbers and sighted. "Hey what room am I on?" I asked the man.

"The penthouse-"I groaned. "-and the five floors under." I looked up and groaned louder. I tilted back my head and let it hit the elevator wall.

Kuro meowed. "They always go too far when it comes to money; you should already know that by now."

I nodded." Yeah I know Kur-"I snapped my head up and looked at the cat. I closed its mouth and brought it close to my face. _"Kuro what're you doing. You can't talk in public! We've already talked about this a million times; Talk only when were alone or with the top Meno's!_ "I whispered harshly.

Kuro looked unfazed. I heard chuckling, and looked up to see the driver laughing. "Do not worry Meno-dono. I was already informed of, Kuro-san's situation. It's peculiar, yes, but it's something perfectly acceptable to me."

'_Acceptable!_' I looked at him as if he had grown another head. "…no lie. You're either clinically insane or just plain weird to easily accept something like this."

He chuckled. The elevator beeped and the doors opened. I sighted and stepped off. "But then again, you serve a family of wallflower nuts. You fit in just right. Oh- call me Zell okay, I hate being called something that practically resembles royalty" I smiled at him.

He was a shocked for a minute until his face gave a cheerful smile and he kneeled on the floor in front of me. I stepped back instinctively. He looked up at me with sparkly eyes and a bright smile that rivaled the sun. "Oh thank you Zell-Dono! Your Kindness knows no bounds. You are exactly how I envisioned you'd be. Merciful, kind, and gentle like Reka-Dono said you'd be. Meno quality at its fullest."

I shuddered at his exclaim and heard Kuro snicker as he walked ahead into the room. I smiled uneasily and turned to where Kuro walked off. "T-thanks….?"

I looked back to my 'home' and whistled, trying to steer the conversation away from more unworthy praise. We were on the top floor right now that can only be accessed by a certain key card and a special code inputted into the elevator. It opens directly into the top penthouse room which was a sight to behold.

I walked into the large and wide room and squinted as bright light hit my eyes through the wide glass windows that formed the dome ceiling of the room. They made the ceiling of the fancy hotel have that semi- rounded shape on top.

From the elevator, pass the black modernized open kitchen with black island, till the two white railing-less spiraling staircase found at both ends of the room, finished the pure white walls found everywhere in the hotel. It was half building, half-window dome, with the staircase leading up to an open floor-upstairs.

A modern chandelier hung from the entrance, made of pure white neon light. I walked past it, down the short hallway below the staircase balcony and cut-off ceiling, until I hit the part of the house made entirely of glass rectangular-triangular windows and thin black window frames.

It was an amazing wide-open living room that had a huge white couch inside the black marbleized floor. There was a table in the middle and on the side, where the windows faced off, laid a huge plasma TV and surround sound system.

I walked around it, and to the windows. There was a door that led to a big balcony closed in by a black fence, with an infinity pool, black fire pit, many black cushioned beach chairs, and simple pottery tree-plants. I smiled. Nice.

I walked back inside and looked up high to where the wall structure of the 2nd floor ended. There was no wall rather; the end of the floor was closed in by black fencing. The rooms (except the bathrooms) were all closed off by see through glass and black marble walls.

The room that was probably mine was the one that had a view of the entire city through the glass windows. It was designed entirely of white with black and orange furniture.

I heard someone laugh, and turn to see the driver (and apparently, personal butler), going to the kitchen. He turned to me and laughed. "Zell- dono, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were flabbergasted. That's impossible though, considering you're a Meno, right Zell-dono?" He said teasingly.

I stared at him with wide eyes. Then, I heard the feline laugh and I immediately closed my mouth. The butler laughed once again. He started taking stuff out of the fridge and tied a white apron over his completely black suit.

"I know this isn't entirely what your use to Zell-dono. If you think it's still too small, plain, or dinky please feel free to say anything. I will personally find a much better accommodation for yo-"

"It's fine." I cut in. "This is more than enough. If you haven't notice, I'm not very comfortable with the wealth that comes with my name." I twirled around in place. "Something like this is completely more than enough."

I looked around and smiled. "This open and transparent room is perfect, well maybe the bright lights are too much, Uhhh- "I turned to him silently asking for him to please tell me his name rather than having to voice it out.

Apparently, it actually worked. He smiled and bowed slightly as he started chopping some celery, tomatoes, and onions. "It's Geanovi, Zell-dono. " I tilted my head and gave him a bland look.

"I see…I'll call u Geo than." His eyes widened.

"Z-Zell- dono, please you don't have to bring yourself to that. I –"

"Don't be so uptight Geo. It's not in my nature to address anyone any different than I would myself. Maybe some of the other big-shots do but I don't. I call you Geo because you're my friend- you saved me, you're cooking me food, and keeping mine and Kuro's secret- You're a friend. Besides your name is to fancy and long for my taste." I sat on one of the stools near the island and took a cube cheese. "I mean if that's alright with you?"

He looked at me surprised and then started shaking. "Of course it is Zell-Dono, but only if you will still allow me to call you Zell-dono. I know titles aren't your forte but please allow me that." He said with those glittering eyes from before.

I smiled uneasily. "If you really feel comfortable saying it, than by all means." I looked around the room, ignoring his rants of thank you's and praise. I looked back at him as he started frying.

"How big is this place?" I asked popping another cheese cube in my mouth.

"Around 2500sq. ft. for each floor. Would you like a run-down?" He questioned, never looking up from the pan.

"Yes please."

"Very well. All in all, you have a total of 55 rooms at your disposal Zell-dono; each with state-of the art security alarms. Up here, you have 20 rooms; 4 master, 5 guests, 4 bathrooms, 1 main library, 1 study, 2 connecting tech rooms, a piano room, an art studio, and the wide living room and kitchen count as one. Not including the balcony of course "

He went to the refrigerator and continued on. "Both spiraling staircase lead to the second level of the penthouse, but only the left connects to the five floors below- Though of course the elevator does as well." He grabbed more ingredients and set them down near the stove.

"They each have 7 large open rooms. Going down from the penthouse by levels; the 1st is the game/ bar floor, the 2nd is the training/exercise/salon floor, the 3rd is a bigger media room, the 4th is a Library/Tech lab floor, and finally the 5th is the interrogation torture chamber- it's soundproof don't worry. All floors include a smaller 10ft deep pool."

'_Interrogation room….why is there a pool in a torture chamber!_' I yelled in my head. But I ignored it and listened to him as he babbled on about each room individually.

Grabbing another cheese I noticed a manila packet, with bold letters spelling my name and the words Namimori transfer student in Japanese, on the counter. I got up and grabbed it. There was a note attached to it written by Reka that explained what was in it, and that all arrangements have been made to get me in the same school, class, grade as Tsuna was.

I opened it and took out my schedule, a map of the Namimori elementary school building, and a roster of every student in that class, every teacher, staff, and member of the board of education.

I paused and looked at the names of board of education. '_Why would I need thi-_'

I saw another note. _This is just in case you mess up big time, and need to use your brand new state of the art-level five torture chamber._ _–Love your big sis._

I sighted. Of course. I turned to Geo. "Hey Geo, you think you can tell me how to get to Namimori Elementary from here."

He looked up from the pan and hummed. "Of course, but wouldn't it be better if I just show the way when I drive you to school tomorrow?"

I shook my head. "I rather not show up in an expensive car Geo. I want to walk, I did it back then, and I'd like to do it now. "

Geo set down a plate in front of me with an uneasy look. "I don't know Zell-dono, isn't it too dangerous for you to be wondering by yourself in a place you've never been before….especially with your….uhh….lack of sense of direction."

I pouted. "First of all…I prefer to be called directionally impaired, and second we're in Namimori. A pretty safe place if I heard right. I doubt this town barely litters let alone commit any serious hard crimes."_ I mean, who the hell would be stupid enough to willingly cause trouble in Hibari's Namimori._

Geo nodded. "You're right, but at least let me drive you partial way. Not because of any danger, but just by the fact that it's pretty far and seeing how you tend to move at your own slow pace- _as Reka-dono said mind you- _It would put my mind at ease to know that you won't be late to your institution on your first day."

I smiled. "You're so formal Geo, but I like it. Sure, I'm fine with that, just as long as I can have the quiet morning I want."

"Yes Zell-dono. Oh wait!"

I stopped in the middle of putting a piece of meat in my mouth. "What?"

He turned to the living room and looked towards the couch where Kuro was. "What will become of Kuro-san while you are at school?"

The cat stretched and looked towards me tilting its head to the side. "Of course I'm going to-"

"It's staying home."

Kuro glared and jumped on my head. "You shut your mouth girl. You will tell me to do no such thing. Why should I get stuck at home?"

"Cause bringing a talking cat to school is not really smart fuzz ball. Besides knowing you, you'll get bored, whine, eat my lunch and leave before school ends. I promise to Jezel, I won't look for you again when you wonder off and get your stupid ass lost idiot."

Kuro hissed and glared. I gladly glared back.

Geo laughed, stopping our fight. "Zell-dono, Kuro-san, If I can, I think I might have a solution to your little dilemma."

* * *

><p>"You should've just stayed home cat." I said menacingly as we swerved past a small ditch on the road.<p>

Kuro mewed and gripped unto my back tighter. "Shut up, and would you slow down…please!"

I flicked my feet of the ground harder and we sped up. Kuro hissed making me smile. "ZELL! I'M SERIOUS!"

I hummed innocently, but decided to stop at the upcoming vending machine. I pressed my foot on the back of my brand new orange skateboard- Met got it for me after I threatened to expose his special magazines to Reka if he didn't- and grabbed it in my hands. I walked to the machine and started taking change out of my pocket.

Kuro silently hissed at the skateboard at my hands as he uncurled his claws from my shirt. "Why do you even ride that death-trap-Nya? It's utterly horrendous. I knew you had an ulterior motive for walking to school, but to think it was for this, what a stupid reason. The only way your lazy-ass will get up and willingly walk a distance can only happen when there's food or danger for your life around. "

I glared at him. "Shut up. Like you wouldn't either fur ball." He flicked his head away and sunk his head in my big red jersey.

The machine beeped and I pressed the button for melon juice. There was a loud clunk and I bent down to pick up the can and the freebie I got along with it.

I put one of them in my pocket while I opened the other. I looked at Kuro and sighted. "Sometimes I wonder if we're one and the same after all. "

"_Hmph."_

Geo had dropped us off awhile back and we were currently on our way to Namimori elementary school. Since it wasn't mandatory to wear a uniform until middle school, I was wearing a snug mock turtleneck with elbow long sleeves, a red, white and black football jersey on top of it and dark kaki cargo shorts with black chucks.

Since we were technically by ourselves I decided to wear my red cap and hide my unnatural hair. Despite my protests, it was decide that Kuro would regularly attend school with me only on the basis that he would pose as an inanimate toy 2-3 days out of the week.

I give it at least two weeks before he gives up the act and does whatever the hell he wants. Mainly stay at home and sleep like always.

I sighted looking at the cat and decided just to walk the remaining way. Since we skateboarded here a majority of the time, we should've made it with time to spare. Only the constant stops, due to Kuro's fear of high moving vehicles, had only given us ten minutes to spare.

But still, ten minutes is a good enough amount of time to get there and not be categorized as a late student or worse, a delinquent.

I've resolved to keep a clean track this time around and live the peaceful live that was denied to me in my first live.

Especially now that _**Kyoya- freakin- Hibari**_ exists and resides in this world very close to me. Definitely don't want that now.

I shuddered at the thought. '_No sir, No violence or attention for me. I'm just a good'ol little harmless transfer student- well until the series start- I'm certainly not a guardian angel/ secret bodyguard sent to babysit the future mafia boss of the largest mafia family in the underworld organization.'_

"Hey You! Where the hell do you think you're going freak!"

'_Nope not me.'_

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to. I-!"

'_It has absolutely nothing to do with me.'_

"You didn't _mean to_? There was laughter. "You think its okay to ruin Aneki's new uniform, start walking away and not even take responsibility for it you loser? Huh? Do ya?!"

'_What is violence anyway?'_

There was a crash. "Ahhh! I'm sorr-"and another.

'…_...'_

"Oh you'll be sorry alright you little shi- _**Ughhh!"**_ the older pig-face grunted as he fell from the force of my skateboard on his neck. I looked at my skateboard and grimaced at the splatter of neck sweat and blood on it. Great.

"Aneki!" The other two guys yelled. I turned to them and ignored the kid on the floor. _**What the hell was I doing**__!_ I felt sweat drip down. Did I not just say I was _**not**_ gonna play the hero- who will no doubt turn into the villain later- anymore.

"Oi." I felt my body and voice react instinctively. "….You're blocking the road. It's my first day and, I don't know about you, but I don't want to be late."_ 'SHUT UP' I screamed internally. 'STOP TALKING!'_

The two guys grunted and snarled. _"You little Bitch!", "Stupid piece of shit, we'll teach you a lesson about butting in to a senpai's adult matters brat." "Get Her!"_

They came running at me and I felt a weight leave my shoulder as I dodged the first guy. Not pondering the fact that a certain cat was AWOL, I hastily avoided the other two coming at me _"Stay still gaki!" _I scoffed.

_I most certainly will not._

I jumped and avoided the brute's punch, landing in a handstand on his shoulder. _"W-what the-" _I moved swiftly and my knee connected with his neck. _"Ughhh!"_ He crumpled to the floor.

Before the other two could react, in midair I flipped and connected my skateboard to the closest pig face near me, me on top of it. I pushed off of him and landed on the ground, skidding a bit on the landing.

I turned to the last guy and after glaring, he started sweating. He started backing away. _"W-wait d-don't hurt m-" _He ran off before he finished.

I looked at him and then dubbed over breathing heavily. I had to remind myself not to push myself or else I'll die of a heart attack before my time is up. I breathed in again.

Yep, heart attack. I heard whimpering and saw that the bullied kid was still in the trash cans. Kuro jumped back on my shoulder and after glaring at him for being part of the peanut gallery during my scuffle instead of helping, I went towards the kid.

Then I heard the bell rang. I looked towards the school and cursed. If I ran and leave right now, I can get there, little bit late, but still good enough that I'd be considered a normal ( well as much as I can get with my appearance and attitude) student…..But..

I looked at the kid trying to get up. I could also stay, clear my conscious, and help my fellowman out and, when I get to school extremely late, be labeled as a troublesome child.

Well that's an easy choice. I retracted my board to a small size and put it in my red bag. I grabbed the extra melon juice, the kid's book bag, and put it down neatly in front of the struggling child whose head was still stuck in the trash bags.

I winced"…Don't worry it'll get better." When that is, I don't know. But for some reason I felt compelled to say it to the pitiful kid.

I turned to the school and started running towards it, but managed to look back at the boy who was starting to get out. I smiled. "Good luck!"

I swallowed the gut-churning feeling and just ran faster towards the building.

There's no need to worry. I'm sure he'll be okay.

* * *

><p>"Are you the transfer student?"<p>

"Yes."

"Umm..Menos, Zell?" I nodded

"Well you're a little late, but I guess it can be overlooked since you're probably still not used to how things work around here. Just make sure not to make this into habit." I nodded again at the young-looking women and she smiled back. "Good, than welcome to Namimori. Just wait out here until you're called in and I hope you enjoy your stay at our school."

I nodded again. "Okay." As she started leaving, she looked at Kuro. At her scrutinizing gaze he stood utterly still and eventually she shrugged and walked away. Probably pushing it off as a stuffed toy that was hidden enough to not cause trouble.

I looked at Kuro and smiled. Step one check.

I sighted and kicked the ground, nervously waiting to be called in. It was still half a year away before the series took off and despite my complaints at first to the idea; I decided to come earlier than I needed to and get settled in.

"You scared?" I looked at the cat and smiled. "A little." He snuggled into my shirt and smirked. "I guess in the end your all talk huh~nya."

My smile dropped and I glared. Kuro purred and opened his eyes. "Are you gonna join the boy's family?"

I looked up at the door and sighted, hearing the teacher talking excitedly about a new transfer student from Spain (We would of gone with Italy or even England, but with our whole Spanish sounding last name, this was a better option.) "I don't really know….but-"

I heard the teacher say my name and I shifted my cap backwards and put my hands in my pocket. "I'll just worry about that later."

"Please come in Zell-chan." The teacher welcomed. I stepped inside and looked at the class, nervously fidgeting on the inside (while on the outside I showed absolutely nothing).

That is...until someone pushed me and I bumped into the teachers podium. From my shoulder I heard Kuro growl lowly, but I shushed him quickly.

"I'm here! I'm here! Sorry sensei, I had to go back home and change and-" I groaned, holding my throbbing head, forgetting my hat on the floor and the teachers hands checking over me. The boy sounded confused. "W-what's going on?"

I turned to him and gave him a very cold glare. "HIII!"

The boy stumbled back and stared back in fright. "I-I-m sorry…I-I didn't see you t-there. A-are you okay? Ah! Wait. Let me get that for you." He bent down to pick up my hat. I only stared back.

Tsuna. It was really him. My eyes widened silently as he got up to me and handed back my hat. Still staring at him, I closed my eyes when he visibly trembled. I grabbed my hat from his hand and soon he zoomed away to his seat as the class laugh at him.

"_Pushing yourself on the pretty new student Dame-Tsuna, that's really bold for you!" _

"_Dame-Tsuna strikes again."_

"_Lucky!"_ Someone cat whistled.

I dusted off my hat and turn to glare at the class after shaking off the teachers concern. The class faltered and I smiled internally.

Even creepy eyes like mine can be useful sometimes.

I ignored the pretty comment and whistle. I was always the freak in my family of normal people. Even now in my new mixed up family, I also stood out.

I was normal looking…kinda; pretty short, pale, frail-looking, trim, intimidating, with a cold demeanor. I guess that could be considered _pretty_ here.

Actually…not really.

The teacher sent a slight glare at the now seated Tsuna, who visibly shook. The teacher sighted, probably letting him off the hook and looked back at me.

"Menos-chan I'm sorry about that. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" I looked at her and her smile faltered. Whoops, I need to work on that.

I nodded back remembering the whole Japanese school system introduction thing.

My name is Menos, Zell. I'm from Ital-…Spain. But-" I pointed to the teacher. "She already said that. I guess I'm supposed to talk about myself now huh?" I saw the teacher nod from the side.

"Hmm, well…I like some things, and hate many others. My hobbies aren't of very much of importance and my life before moving here is really none of your business. Overall, I'm really not much to talk about.

'_You basically said nothing about yourself except your name!" _seem to radiate of the class. I yawned and shrugged. Oh well…

The teacher laughed nervously. "T-that was very good. You may sit now." She directed me to the seat in the back. I nodded and strode the aisle past Tsuna, who shrank into his seat at my gaze. I frowned as I reached my seat. Kuro smirked knowingly and purred.

I sighted. Well….there goes my first impression on the boy….out the window and over the roof.

I guess even death can't get rid of social ineptness….Dammit.

Class drone on and overall it was a bore. I learned everything years ago and relearned them again from Reka. Out of instinct, I leaned back on my chair and propped my legs on the back of the empty seat in front of me. I got looks from the kids around me (more so sparkly than I had hoped) but ignored them and looked out the window. I stared at the sky, playing with Kuro's tail, while said cat took a nap on my lap.

I never saw the teacher approach me, nor the annoyed look on her face. "Menos-chan, I'm sorry if my class is so boring for you."

I turned slowly to her and blinked. I noticed my posture and snarled inwardly. Crap, I went and did it again. I let my feet down and sat up, accidently waking up Kuro. I sneakily put him uptop my bag never looking away from the teachers gaze.

"It's not sensei. I'm sorry." She didn't believe me.

"If you're sorry, than you must've been listening, right?" I nodded. "Good, than answer problem 23."

I looked in the book and sighted.

"The possibility of it being red is three out of thirteen. They're both independent." I said calm and dully. The teacher looked shocked but soon waved it off and walked towards the front.

"Please look forward from now on Menos-chan."

I did not and looked back outside. Though this time, I refrained from leaning back. As much as I wanted to make a good impression, I couldn't deny my boredom. It was like my old life….only duller.

Maybe, I mused, I should've tried harder to keep up that god-awful frou-frou image I eluded…Nah. I'm sure it was enough.

* * *

><p>….I should've tried harder.<p>

"_Dude, no lie, she's so pretty, like a doll, with a will of fire. A total mystery babe!"_

"_You're kidding right. She has to be a delinquent. Did you see her hair; no person has hair like that unless it's bleached." _I caressed my hair…bleached…

"_Her glare was so cold; I swear I felt the room drop 20 degrees man!"_

"_She did whatever she wanted, when she wanted. I heard she back talked and threatened the teacher. She even brought a toy to school"_

"_A toy? But I swear I saw it move."_

"_You're all wrong! She's a ghost, o-or maybe something part of the undead. Did you see how pale she is, and those sharp neon eyes…She's not a babe, she's a monster!"_

Kuro smirked from my shoulder. "Monster _~nya_…well…at least they're not calling you a demon like you wanted."

"_She a Demon I tell ya_!"

"...Whoops ~nya… spoke to soon."

I sighed and there goes my chance at normal school life….out the window and over the roof. Just beside my first impression.

I walked past the wall that I had been hiding behind, and towards my original destination the vending machines. Knowing full well of my darkening mood, I coldly glared facing frontward.

I mean, come on, so okay, I was kinda of unordinary looking, but I still had a sense of normality. How is it that people always seem to misinterpret it? I got to the machine, put change in and got the can when it fell down.

I moved to open it but noticed how quiet it had gotten. I looked at'em and they flinched. Miserably failing, they tried to go back to their normal routine.

I smacked my teeth at their action, opened the can and turned away back to the entrance.

Was I really that intimidating? Then again, I looked clinically sick…..I might be beginning to understand their uproar.

Leaving the canteen, everyone parted like the sea as I strode by. As soon as I was out, not a second later, the room burst to life.

"_Kawaii!"_

"_No-no, KAKKOII! I almost fell under her stare and aura. It was like looking up at royalty."_

I stopped walking as Kuro began laughing.

"_Even with that stuffed toy on her shoulder, she looked so badass! She's gotta be a delinquent! She's an Ane-san!"_

"_Yeah, she definitely looks like the dependable big sister type."_

"_The way she's dressed, that elegant walk, the attitude and Aura; What a cool Senpai!"_

"_I think I just fell in love. She's like a doll, a pretty china doll. An Ice-Doll!"_ I falter in my step.

….Ice-Ice doll. Kuro laughed even harder.

"_We gotta make a fan-club for her…who's in!?" _I spit my drink out as people started agreeing.

'_They wouldn't!'_ I yelled internally.

"_I don't know…Senpai doesn't look like she would really like that." _

'_You bet the hell, I won't.' _I sighted out. I took another sip of my drink, pushing Kuro off of me. At least they weren't making a stupid clu-

"_Then let's make it an unofficial 'support' club!"_ I spit my drink out again. I heard the boys and even some girls, yell in agreement.

"_That's perfect!"_

I groaned and fell to the floor face flat. Kuro beside me, was, rolling in laughter. I took out my cell. It beeped for a minute, and then a click was heard.

"Yeah, Geo…no I'm not fine, but that's beside the point…I need you to do me a favor. Tonight's meal….make it a feast….a big one…Am I sure….Definitely."

"_Hey let's name it the Zell-Senpai love club!"_

"…and Geo….make it triple dessert."

* * *

><p><strong>When in doubt...eat your problems away. Oh Zell you social outcast, you messed up big time with Tsuna. :D<strong>

**Anyway, since I'm done with the school semester I should be getting the other chapters in soon soooooo...PLEASE REVIEW! :O**


	5. The demon enslaves the Dame

**See, an update only a week later. I'm actually keeping up this time. Thanks so much fro the review and favorites. The update for Mayhem is my childhood friend will take just a little longer. I haven't written it out as I did this one.**

**But for now, Enjoy the next installment of Zell lol...*cough* Ignore my excited ramblings. Please Review;) (If you want :'^ )**

* * *

><p>"Z-Zell-Senpai...um c-class is over now." I lifted my head and looked at the twitching girl. I nodded.<p>

"Thanks."

I yawned, ignoring the way her eyes sparkled when I responded back or how her friends looked kinda jealous. "A-anytime Senpai!"

Aren't we in the same grade, the same age? I shook off the thought. It's better not to go there. It's a dangerous thing to try to find any sort of meaning in a fan girl/boy's mind. It's already been about a week since my first day and horrible introduction and so far I've learned two things in this world.

One, don't attempt to eat all your problems away with a meal made for fifteen people at best. My stomach churned in response and I groaned. Second, I stared at the eyes that have been glued to me ever since class started; fans are the scariest and most annoying thing in this world.

This morning, I literally took the escape shoot to escape the rich people in my apartment complex. They were bugs compared to this.

Much of this morning was dealing with the inconspicuous stares and unconscious movement towards me from the fanboys and, to my dismay, fangirls. Apparently I was the embodiment of the cool and big sister type and...well I was swarmed by them instantly. I was, in their words, the voice of the girls.

...I suppressed the shudder that wanted to course through my body.

It appears that my big mouth and my inability to keep it shut had made a lasting impression on the girls, especially after I had stopped some bratty boys from harassing them a while back.

Word got around and I became '_knight-chan'_ in the girl's eyes. I groaned. You do one nice thing.

I banged my head on the table. Kuro, that lucky bastard.

He wasn't here today. Instead, since he still had a stomach-ache from the feast, He opted to stay home and was more than likely acting hypochondriac and getting Geo to baby him.

Lucky bastard...I want to be babied.

I got up and stretched. Ignoring the unwanted stares, I walked out of the room. I was thirsty, and soon enough found a water fountain to quench the thirst.

Today was any lazy kid's worst nightmare. The annual district fitness exam. And even though I felt like complete crap, no doubt I'll be force to participate in that god-awful event.

Yeah...Really not looking forward to it.

In fact, I've been contemplating ideas on how to cunningly avoid it.

...The results have been anything but positive.

I wiped my mouth and shook my head free of any remaining water when I heard a yell around the corner.

It wasn't very difficult not to, considering the hall was completely empty. It also wasn't difficult to assess who was the cause of it.

_"Hiiiiiiii!"_

Tsuna. I stopped and turned in the direction.

I peeked around the corner and saw three guys from our class surrounding Tsuna. Looking closer I saw it was Masato, Daru, and Tobe; a couple of (unwanted) fans from my 'support' club.

Daru being the biggest pushed Tsuna to the wall and Masato stuck his foot behind Tsuna quickly.

He fell over, hitting his head harshly on the wall. I twitched at the sound it made, but forced myself to stay still.

As much as I wanted to intervene, I couldn't.

Tsuna was a helpless loser before Reborn came. A friendless, gutless wimp. If I approached him, only two options would occur.

One, I'd be considered a friend and I could risk drastically changing the plot, or two, I could help him, but then I'd be considered the main inflictor since I'd have to act pretty cold to the boy to avoid any bonding from ensuing. I'd probably end up hated, even avoided by the boy.

Either way, both would be difficult since the boy is already frightened by me since the first day. The rumors floating around didn't help much either.

I felt my jaw tighten when I saw Daru lift his foot close to Tsuna's face. Tsuna only shook in terror and apologized profusely. I may be a coward, yes, but even someone like me can see that something should be done about this.

Tsuna was truly a pitiful boy. He was ignored, constantly put down, jeered at, and avoided at any given chance. The teachers did nothing, no one seemed to give a crap, and overall…it was just sad. And very infuriating.

He kinda reminded me of me. Or better yet Lena, when the whole Reina thing happened.

Only…Tsuna had given up a long time ago.

Being in the same class as him, I saw how distasteful the kids talked about him. How they found him a nuisance. It kinda surprised me as well as piss me off.

These were only elementry kids. Yet they acted so hateful. This only served to show that this world is not just a book. Its as real as the one I lived in. With the same social problems and mess ups as the other, maybe even worse.

I turned back to the water fountain. I lifted my foot and with force, kicked the surface, denting it in. It collapsed in itself and made a large noise crashing down. The broken water pipes connected to it started spraying out water and I barely jumped out of its way.

I avoided the puddles of water, making sure the security cameras didn't see me, and rounded the corner opposite of Tsuna. Soon enough a peanut gallery started forming as the three bullies, teachers and students looked out of their room and towards the water fountains direction.

Pass the three entranced boys, I saw Tsuna slowly backing away. I guess he got the hint.

I smiled and adjusted back my shoe. The peanut gallery started getting bigger and I took that as my cue to leave.

I hit my heel on the floor to settle the shoe in and walked, with what I assume is a normal pace, away from the crime scene. After a while, I noticed I walked in the complete opposite direction from my class, the bell rang, and decided to high tail it back.

When I got to the room, I saw Tsuna and the other three were back. Ignoring the teachers questioning gaze on why I was late, _I told him I got lost again,_ and my admirers look, I sat down and rubbed the remaining water off.

Through out class, I kept my gaze on Tsuna and the other three.

I saw how they looked at him and how the others around him looked at him annoyingly and started glaring at every one of them.

I know it wouldn't stop. Not at all until reborn came. I either do something now, or I'd have to watch all this go on quietly. I sighted.

I'm starting to think that maybe Macbeth or Romeo and Juliet would've been the better choice after all.

I let my head connect with my desk.

I need a vacation.

* * *

><p>"Quiet down already brats! Class has started so shut'um and sit down." Our gym teacher, Baruto-Sensei, yelled viciously. "Do you think those high fitness scores are earned themselves, NO! Let's go another Lap!"<p>

There were groans and clamors.

"I said, shut your mouths! Now all of you, get to the starting line; it'll be timed this time around. Afterwards you'll move on to the vaulting horse."

This time I groaned. Gym...oy vey...

I caught my breath and walked to the waiting pool of students having their name called out. For the past few hours, I've been busy brainstorming ideas on how to go about the whole Tsuna situation.

...While simultaneously ignoring the lovey-dovey looks of my _'admirers'._ I shuddered, feeling their gaze on my back.

Ugh…so damn creepy.

The whistle blew again and Sensei's voice boomed. "Alright, when your name is called, get in line and then proceed to the vaulting horse. We're going by last names, ten people at a time." He started naming people, who begrudgingly went to the starting line.

I ignored it and looked back at the meek boy trying to disappear in the background. I sighted and turned back to the empty space in front of me.

I was so busy absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice the unwanted attention.

_"So cool.", "She is an ice doll, pretty but cold as ice, you were so right man." "She's so scary, it's exciting!"_

While I ignored the mindless chatter from my 'fans', Baruto-sensei didn't. He looked at me with scrutiny and I returned the gaze back. He flinched and looked back to the third round of kids rounding the corner.

When they finished, he started naming kids off again. _" Masame Masami, Madano Fuyu, Menos Zell, Naguchi Aoki, Odori Matsumori, Ogami Saru, Raido Hisagi, Renchi Omori, Sagawa Haruko, and Sawada Tsunayoshi._"

I walked towards the line at my name. I was so lost in my thoughts that I crashed into someone on the way.

Thinking it was another one of my fans that 'accidentally' crashed (and subsequently brushed up on me) into me again, I pushed them away with my shoulder.

_"Hiiiiii! G-gomen!"_

I looked up immediately, but the bundle of brown haired was already hurrying away. I groaned, getting into position, and let my head hang down. Fate's such a bitch.

"Alright, are you lot ready? At the whistle, run at your best speed around the track and back to here. Then go to the vaulting horse and wait till were finish over here. Remember, you'll be timed this time around." There were more groans in response.

I stretched, ignoring the loud teacher. He noticed and growled.

"Since it seems _some_ people are already gearing to go, we're starting right now. On my mark. Ready…set…**_GO!"_**

At the whistle, I ran full speed forward.

Lazy as I was, running has always been a favorite pass time. I always made time for a sprint or two in the morning.

Considering it was my way of escaping my pursuers in my previous life, you can kinda see why it's my favorite.

So despite the warning bells telling to me to slow down, I ran as if there was no tomorrow.

I felt the click and soon my body felt lighter, and the world slower.

I felt the adrenaline come in and pump through my body at a rapid pace. My lungs expanded tremendously as they were pushed to their limit. It was like reaching a high off of emotions.

The wind harshly hitting my face only served to heighten my senses as it passed by.

Not a second later, I saw Baruto-sensei and closed the gap between us. Passing the line, I huffed over, trying to catch my breath.

My body felt weak and disoriented coming down from the adrenaline. My face was towards the ground, covered mostly by my hair. So it was probably unseen by everyone around me.

In the reflector from my punk-rock bracelet (Geo got it for me), I saw my eyes burning a bright and strong orange. The normally dead eyes were filled with life. My face had regained color and brightness. My cheeks were flushed, a real contrast showing this time, from the rush of adrenaline.

I heard the mutterings and the teacher's broad exclamations. I closed my eyes and felt the rush of life die down. I looked at my buckle again and my eyes and face were back to their dead coloration, drained of all color.

My face was the picture of normal despite running a one-hundred meter dash right now.

I looked up and met Sensei's face close to mine, grinning very widely.

"S-sugoi Menos! You just ran that in less than eight seconds, t-that's incredible. No….it's actually unbelievable considering you're only an elementary school student." He kept on praising and asking question regarding the sport activity in my life, any plans for joining a sports club in middle school, and even if I wanted a sports manager.

I nodded and shut down his idea and praises and walked toward the vaulting horse, ignoring all the unwanted stares. I looked back and saw the rest of the students pass the white line a couple of seconds later.

It wasn't until a few minutes passed that Tsuna finally passed the line. There was muffled laughter exchanged between the students. Tsuna turned red as sensei told him his time. He bowed back in thanks and hurried back to the back.

I leaned on the wall near the vault and frowned. This is worse than I thought. I scratched my head

_'Ughhh….but I can't really do anything now….or at least nothing on a grand scale. I guess...I'll just have to wait it out_'

After a while everyone found themselves around the vault. Baruto-sensei was upfront explaining the rules and guidelines.

Every time you got through one level, you'd go back to the end of the line for the next one. It would go like this until the last student couldn't go on anymore. The requirement was at least to get over level five or else repercussions will result, blah-blah-blah…

I tuned him out, as well as everyone's performance on the vault, until he looked at me and smiled. "Menos, Zell."

Oh…..apparently I graduated from brat to human being.

Great.

I was a favorite now.

I sighed at his expecting look. I yawned and stretched very quickly. Then I pushed of the ground and ran toward the mat and vault. I jumped over and lander farther than I expected, but….it was none the less perfect.

Then I felt the sore and strain in my foot and cursed. As good as the enormously, unrestrained high of adrenaline was, its setbacks were a real thorn on the side.

My undead anatomy will keep me mostly invulnerable to anything life dangerous (not including beheading, or gutting, or you know, any extreme mutilation) but it still feels pain, sores and all the whatnots.

Especially after my '_flashlight'_ eyes 'clicked' on and the adrenaline was let out.

My body was unfortunately left incredibly sore, with several kinks afterwards; no matter how quick or small the burst of rush was.

If anything, it's worse than what a normal person has to go through from after-work out fatigue. Three times worse.

It was intolerable.

I ignored the proud look on Sensei's face and went to the back of the line to go again, like all the other _real_, stupidly-talented-athletic people.

Sensei kept naming off names, sub sequentially yelling at those who half-asses it. Then he sighed heavily and the kids stared laughing. My eyes narrowed into slits as I heard the name.

"Sawada!"

He stumbled at his name "H-Hai!"

He stepped up to the mat and, fumbling, started running towards it.

The laughter got worse and so did Tsuna's speed and coordination. His fumbling prevented him from keeping steady so when he lept over the vault, there wasn't enough speed, air or distance to the jump, it collapsed under him.

There was a roar of laughter. _"Dame-Tsuna strikes again!"_ I heard Daru yell as the boy looked up from the mess. He looked around with a wilted and abashed look and his cheeks flushed a bright pink. The urge to go help him surged through my body.

But again, I couldn't. Not yet.

_"What a loser." "Not even off the ground for a second." "What a useless boy."_ I heard the girls mumble and giggle. I felt some restraint snap and involuntary kicked a box over. The noise died down at the sound, except Baruto and Tsuna who were fixing the vault, and their eyes glued to me.

I glared back at them, saying nothing. After a while, I looked away satisfied with their frozen, terrified face.

Disgusting.

To bully someone, undermine them till you osterized them towards loneliness, is nothing less than disgusting.

It was unacceptable back than with Lena and myself (Though It wasn't as bad for me since I was the most feared 'delinquent'), it's unacceptable now with Tsuna.

Wait

Actually….…that's not such a bad idea at all.

In fact it's so crazy, it's brilliant...But...to help Tsuna through such tricky and morally degenerate means is... troublesome.

I mean, if I keep it low scale, it won't affect the series to come (at least I hope it doesn't) but, the chances of Tsuna seeing me as anything else but a comrade will increases.

...and.

I looked back at the peanut gallery that was looking at me with terrified yet, mesmerized eyes. I sighed heavily.

Those looks will no doubt become definite and even increases in magnitude if I do. I slouched unto the wall and groaned.

I'm starting to prefer the looks of hatred, condescending, avoidance, fear and arrogance I got in my original world than the ones over here. It would make my life so much easier.

I saw Tsuna pass to the back, being jeered all the way. I sighed as I lost him in the crowd of benched students. I turned back to the rest of the vaulting students as the audience started clamoring. It was getting to the main event it seems.

Apparently the real '_popular'_ students were going next and even I will admit…. they didn't disappoint.

Tachibana Rei went first. A definite star athlete, (I guess) good-looking, and egocentric boy who had all the girls swooning as he landed perfectly over the vault. He passed by me and smirked triumphantly as if saying 'try to beat that'.

Huh…..I guess someone is a little sore I stole his spotlight in the dash.

I guess he's part of the student body that isn't completely (and wrongly) amazed by me or are pretty sore that I attract so much attention. I'm very glad that at least there's some normal people around here. Unfortunately for me, that margin of students is under seven percent.

I ignored the boy, keeping my eyes blankly facing forward. He grunted and walked away flustered.

The names kept being called and prettier, more popular kids kept coming up (did they really save the best for last…..cuz-wait…I went third…...sigh...thats just cold man.).

Wakaba Aya- a very pretty and athletic girl who had all the boys lewd eyes glued to her (obviously popular to the extreme), went next.

She vaulted perfectly, adding emphasis on the back-flip landing. There were cheers from the boys, groans and jealous looks form the girls, whose enthusiasm was heartedly returned as the girl waved back.

I guess I found the top tier queen bee. I touched my chest as it tingled. Best make sure to steer away from that girl, wouldn't want a relapse of what happened last time.

When it got to level eleven, only I and a few others remained. If anything I could only be amazed as we kept going on.

These vaults are really big. I bet the only reason I could only pass level five was just because I now have this anatomically enhanced body. These remaining elementary kids do not (almost a majority of them stopped after level seven).

…..and we're on the **_eleventh_** level...That's pretty scary.

I ran to the vault and jumped over the big hurdle. It was a large leap so I twisted a bit in the air (Unfortunately showing off a bit) to keep steady and skidded on the landing.

From the stands, came some loud applause and cheers from my' adoring fans'. I grimace at their incessant praise when I felt the horrible throbbing in my foot.

I groaned and walked to the grinning Baruto-sensei who was also spouting out praises. I frowned. "I don't want to do this anymore. Can I stop?"

The smile on his face turned to shock, than a disappointed/worried one. "B-but you're doing so well! You could probably beat the record if you tried, I'm sure. Don't tell me you hurt yourself on the last jump?" Are you tired?" He exclaimed as he looked over me in a frantic examining manner.

"Maybe she's scared?" I heard Tachibana whisper to some sneering guys. They laughed in response. Then they blushed red as they caught my eyes.

I looked at Baruto-sensei and stepped away from him. "No, nothing like that. I just don't feel like doing it anymore."

Before he could respond I walked away.

"O-Oi Menos!" I kept walking and passed by Tachibana. I shot him a bland and cold look. I tilted my head as my penetrating gaze quieted the boy and his friends.

I smirked. "You seem to be the one scared now huh?" I walked past the speechless boy, ignoring his muttering under his breath.

I walked to the farthest edge of the sidelines as the vaulting started up again. I sat down, leaning on the wall, and took a sip on the water. I grabbed my ankles and slowly rubbed the pain away.

I was a while before the starry gazes moved from me to the remaining vault results. That's when a voice rung out. "A-are you sure you're okay Me-Menos- san?"

I opened an eye fairly surprised, and partially annoyed. For a minute, I thought it was another fan-girl wanting another favor or trying to get in my good grace…again.

Then I saw that this girl was actually, genuinely, worried. Actually 'girl' was a bit wrong. A tad bit behind her was Wakaba Aya trying to desperately call the girl, in front of me, back. She looked crossed between coming closer or backing away.

I looked back to the girl in front of me; bobbed hair, perfect symmetrical bangs, glasses and overall a pretty, but timidly shy girl with a nerdy flair to her neat appearance.

She was nervously fidgeting in place. Hitsubaya Mariya.

A super-smart girl with really good grades, that made her a definite shoo-in for a prestige middle school. She was shy and overall friendly and great at making friends. Was considered the best friend to the most popular kids in school, despite her overall normal status, and was the only one that Tachibana and Wakaba talked to animatedly.

Not popular but not an outcast either. Normal, I liked it.

I shook my head and stood up. I gave her a sloppy smile and nodded. "Don't worry. I'm fine, really."

She and Aya looked taken aback. Then Mari's shock slowly turned to a smile. "You were amazing out there. Have you played a sport before?" She asked very politely. "You look very athletic out there; like maybe you played a few years beforehand."

I stared at her and tilted my head at her and the far-away (slowly encroaching) Aya. Her smile faltered and she started fidgeting.

"U-uhh…"

I blinked and my head snapped back straight. "Oh…I was staring again huh? Sorry I keep forgetting that what I say in my head is something most people can't hear. It doesn't help that I have very intimidating eyes. I hope I didn't scare you…I was just…staring." I took a sip of water and put my remaining hand in my pocket.

She blinked, taken aback again. "Staring...Does that mean you weren't just glaring at me because you were annoyed with me?"

I raised a brow at the girl. "No. Why would you think that" the girl fidgeted again and I sighted. "I'm not mad or anything I just always had this habit of dozing off and kind-off people-watching at the same time. Actually, it's more of a bad habit than anything." I stopped and looked at her. "And no, It's not creepy…..it's original."

She blinked again and dubbed over laughing. I blinked. "w-what..."

She looked up with a wide grin. "That's nothing but creepy Menos-san." She exclaimed. "So that means all the times we all thought you were glaring at everything and everyone around you, that was just your half-asleep or normal face. That's hilarious and very unexpected." She laughed again.

I pouted a bit but nodded. "Yeah, that's about right, and to answer your previous question, no, I hate sports. I guess I'm just good at surviving."

"Surviving?" she said amusingly.

What can I say, life as a delinquent, then life as a bodyguard (that has relentless demons as teachers) does that to you. You learn to survive at all cost after that.

I nodded at the girl. "Yep, survival of the fittest ya kno." I said very wisely. "How else do you think I've been able to avoid all these lunatics that call themselves my fans?" I shudder.

Aya looked incredulously at our exchange and walked the remaining distance towards us. I nodded at her and she only stared back. Then she smiled. "…You're not at all what I expected Menos-san. Not as scary in the least."

_And your nothing like how I though you seemed._ I sighted. "Don't call me Menos, it's an…..annoying name." I said with a frown. "Just call me Zell."

The two tensed and looked at each other. Mari smiled. "You know, it's those types of faces that make you very unapproachable and intimidating. You should really work on it if you don't want to be misinterpreted." She said cautiously.

I blinked than erased my frown.I looked at them and forced a smile on my face.

They twitched. Aya rose up her hands in a defeated way and smiled wearily. "O-on second thought, forget what we said. You look like a demon like that Zell-chan."

I gave her a sloppy smile. "Good, hey can I call you Aya" I looked at the other girl. "And you Mari." The two once again looked at each other and grinned.

"You Bet." I smiled and chuckled at their response. They were just like Rain and Reim.

They looked up astonished, just like the other on-lookers. I tilted my head. 'What...What I'd do?'

_'You heard her right?'_

_'She can smile, she can laugh….unbelievable.'_

_"Amazing!"_

_"Kawaii!'_ I sighted hearing the whispers and squealing floating around.

"So annoying. I've barely been here a week and I'm the talk of the crop already. People exaggerate way too much about me," I frowned at the starry gazes.

Mari came closer to me and, using her hands, lifted her mouth upwards in a smile. "You're frowning again. You should try to smile and laugh more. It was a little bland and very forced-"

"Hey!"

Aya finished "–but it was none the less very pretty. Not that you aren't already Zell-chan."

I blushed at their comment, which they managed to catch (which is something to say since its practically non-existent on my body) and laugh. I sighted at their amusement. "You two…your very troublesome."

They laughed again and started talking more animatedly; I laughed and joined in, here and there.

A good twenty minutes went by just mindless talking between all three of us. It would've gone on longer, if the jeering hadn't begun.

_"Oi-oi…..better watch your step dame-Tsuna,"_

_"Don't look down or else you'll fall on nothing again Ha-Ha!"_

_"Dose Tsuna-hime want some help?"_

Tsuna blushed tenfold as he came walking down the lane, carrying a rather big, blue container of water holding water bottles.

I frowned. Since Tsuna was the only to not reach level five on the vault, Baruto-sensei put the punishment of bringing water to the rest of the students. His face was sweaty, he was trembling, and overall looked red; but my gut says the heavy lifting was only a minor cause of it.

I felt my feet move. "Zell-chan?"

I looked back and saw Mari look at me confused.

I smiled and motioned toward Tsuna. Before she could vocally question me even more, I went on.

Helping out at least with this will not condemn my job….At least I hope it doesn't.

I slowly walked on to a struggling Tsuna. Before I got even marginally close, I saw something from beside him move and soon the boy was no longer upright, but falling forward.

His face connected to the ground, the blue container vanishing from her hands. Jeering and laughter rang throughout the crowd. Then it suddenly went dark and a shivering cold feeling smothered me, pushing me forcibly to the floor.

_"ZELL-CHAN!"_ I heard Aya scream.

The noise died instantly. Then I felt the wetness seep in to my body and my clothes stick annoyingly to my skin. I felt the bruises form from being pelted by several, filled mind you, water bottles.

I guess now I know where the container went.

I heard multiple running steps come towards me, mostly squealing out distressed 'Zell-Sama', but...Only one set of feet got truly close though.

_"Hi-Hiiii!_ I'm so s-sorry M-Menos-san, I-I-I-I…" The boy meekly and remorsefully said.

_"Dame-Tsuna just threw the container at Zell-Sama!"_

_"He let it fall on her, and pushed her down, what a Jerk!"_

_"Is she okay? Poor Menos-chan….that's the second time this week Tsuna's dame-ness hurt her."_

Then I heard Daru and his goon growl at the boy. _"You Dame-loser! Look what you did to our beloved Zell-chan. What's wrong with you?"_

"N-n-no….I-I- just….I-I didn't mean-"

Baruto-sensei's booming voice echoed. "Sawada, What did you do now!?"

I groaned at his rude behavior. Obviously he was oblivious to the bullying around him if he is seriously blaming Tsuna.

I felt myself get very mad. For one thing, I was wet….WET. Add to the fact that it's cold and filled with large, very hurtful, water bottles…..yeah….I'm very upset.

But it wasn't towards Tsuna. It was towards that idiot monkey Daru and his little goons. I saw it all after all.

The movement I saw, before this happened, was Daru moving sneakily towards Tsuna. Apparently he thought it'd be funny to humiliate Tsuna and tripped the poor boy.

It resulted in the boy letting go of the container in the air, which unfortunately landed on the person directly in front of him.

Me.

Slapping away Sensei's hand (who I could tell was his because of the neon orange sweatpants) I quickly stood up. It went quiet again.

My body felt weak and stiff already. Now it was cold and very bruised.

I hastily lifted the container from my head, the reaming contents spilling out, and harshly threw it on the floor. It broke apart on impact, but that's to be expected since I use a lot of force on it.

The onlookers flinched but I ignored it. I didn't need any reflection to know my eyes were glowing again. Using all the strength I had, I sent the coldest glare, I could make, towards the crowd and the three behind this accident.

I felt the scowl on my face and my furrowed brows.

Then Tsuna fell to the ground, an absolute terrified expression on his face.

My common sense started coming back at that and I knew I went too far. Tsuna believed I was directing my look towards him rather than the three monkeys behind him.

I sighted once again and turned away from the shocked Tsuna, students, and, the apparently astonished, Baruto-sensei.

I walked towards the main building, passed a frozen Mari and Aya, whom I sent a sorry look towards to, and went inside the locker room. I looked over my shoulder one more time and slammed the door shut.

Right behind the metal doors I heard the commotion start again.

_"Z-Zell-sama looked very mad."_

_"K-Kowai."_

_"She-she's so scary, but…So cool!"_ Chills ran down my spine at the exclamation.

_"Hey….I just though of something. Because her glare was so fierce I didn't even notice but...she was dripping wet."_

_"..."_

**_"EHHH!"_**

_"Aw man, what a missed opportunity. I even had my phone on me."_ The boys all started groaning. The shudder got worse, and I doubt it's because of the cold.

_"Menos-sama is really mad. She looked scary. Dame-Tsuna's screwed. "_

_"He's in for it now."_ The girls giggled and murmured. _"Zell-Anee-sama got mad at Tanada-kun when he broke her pencil by mistake. She glared at him all throughout class that day. That was only something minor though...Zell-Anee-Sama's...she's gonna kill him for this."_

_"Hate to be him now."_

_"I don't even want to look in his direction anymore. Zell-sama might target me instead.'_

_"Me either."_

_"You made your deathbed alone Tsuna."_

**_"HIIIII!"_**

I walked away from the door into the second locker room where I knew no one would come in.

I grabbed a towel and started drying myself off. I smiled to myself and went in to the built in shower.

It was not how I envisioned it would take form, nor was it favorable, but it was the perfect catalyst for my brilliant plan to unfold.

I didn't really want to do it, but it was a way to help Tsuna without drastically changing the story.

_'C'mon Zell, Fight on!'_ I nodded in resolution.

* * *

><p>After a good while,I got out the shower, dried myself and put on my extra clothes.<p>

A simple white t-shirt, black sport sweater on top, and white shorts. I put on my socks and white and black converse and left the lockers as soon as the other girls started filling in.

After ten minutes of trying to find my room, I got to the classroom just as the class was settling in. The students stopped and stared but I ignored it and kept drying my hair.

I put the towel in my bag and picked it up. I walked to a random desk near the left side of the room and tapped on it.

The desk owner looked up at me with wide eyes and flushed red. I sighted internally.

_'M-M-Menos-sam-'_

**"Move."** I said coldly giving no room for arguments. It was way out of character but it was needed.

One because the other kids could see that I really am like the rumors said – cold and dominating, and two this boy's desk was substantially close to Tsuna's.

The boy looked at me torn between terror and amazement that I was speaking to him. I huffed again. Slowly I repeated myself. "I said _**move.**_"

He yelped this time and got up quickly. "_H-hai!"_

He picked up his stuff and quickly went to the back giving me a look. I ignored it and sat down.

_"Vicious", "So scary…she must still be mad.", "Yeah ice-cold mad.", "Well….she is our ice-doll."_

I mentally groaned at this.

Remember Zell….this is what you want to happen….do it for Tsuna.

A few minutes later, Mari and Aya came in and immediately rushed to my side. They kept questioning me if I was okay, where I went, why I changed seat and other stuff that I really lost track off.

I answered their questions to dissuade them, but sneakily forgot to answer the seat change.

These two were really nice and apparently, after an hour of talking, they considered me a friend…if I told them anything portraying to my plan. They'd be pretty upset.

The bell rang and the rest of the students started filling in. They stared confusedly at the seat change but were too scared to come up and ask why. My glaring eyes and black aura (all purposely done) didn't help either.

Then Tsuna walked in. He was walking to his seat until he made eye contact with me.

His eyes widened and he paled considerably. I took a deep breath and quickly directed my dark aura towards him.

"HIII!" he yelped. Guilt washed over but was soon overshadowed by the desire to help the boy. The teacher walked in, saw Tsuna, and cleared his throat.

"Sawada, Class has begun, I would appreciate it if you'd take a seat like all of your classmates have done." The boy got out of his stupor.

He looked around and found himself the only one still standing, and the center of attention. He blushed and looked around for a place to seat, nowhere near me.

Too bad their wasn't one as soon his face fell and he turned to me and then the desk next to me; his original desk.

He flinched when he made eye contact again. The teacher growled. _"Sawada!"_

The boy jumped. "H-Hai!" he walked hastily to the seat. He looked wearily at me one more time before seating down; if not a little hastily.

Inwardly I smirked. I looked to the front but kept glancing at the terrified Tsuna from the corner of my eye.

_"Man, Tsuna's sooo freakin screwed."_

_"Menos-sama is out for blood, why else would she bother to move closer to him."_

_"Scary but so cute, I'm kinda jealous actually."_

_"Yeah but, I'd hate to be him right now."_

_"Ganbatte Anee-sama!"_

_"Oi, don't stare so much or else Anee-sama might glare at you."_

_"…..Is that really that bad."_

Ignoring the last comment, I smiled at the whispering. They were doing exactly what I had expected. I looked to the side and saw the shivering boy tremble even more. I sighted inwardly but felt nonetheless content.

All is going according to plan.

After another boring and numbing lesson, the bell rang for lunch and the teacher left the room. I saw Tsuna move to get up but I moved faster.

I hit his desk with my foot, locking him in to seat. "HIIII!"

I felt his and the other students eyes on me, but made no eye contact with either. Surprisingly, he was the first to speak.

"U-uhh….Menos-san…I-I…y-your foot….c-can you move I-"

"Be quiet." I said softly but sternly. His hands quickly went to his mouth and he started trembling. I turned to him and sighted.

Before guilt prevented me from continuing on, I extended my hand to him. He yelped and backed into his seat. I couldn't help but laugh internally. _'Behold people, the next don to be of the most powerful mafia family in the world, cowering before an extended hand.'_

Ha…I crack myself up.

I raised a brow at the boy and let my head rest on top of my other hand. "…are you done yet?"

It took a minute but eventually the boy looked up again. I stared at him and motioned to his arm. "Open your hand."

He blinked. "…N-nani..."

I glared then and repeated myself. "I won't ask again….open your hand."

He gulped but did what I asked. I smiled but quickly masked it away and let the contents in my hand fall into his.

He blinked as he stared at his hand. He looked up. "T-this is…."

"Twenty-five hundred yen." he blinked again. I continued. "I'm still new, and I have a habit of getting lost. I don't know my way around here yet, and after getting lost three times already, I don't want to take another chance. "I looked at him with a hard look. "So you'll go to the cafeteria in my place."

He looked confused. "Ehh!?"

I turned to the front. "Go and buy twenty-five hundred worth of food and bring it back. Anything will do as long as it's a good amount."

He still looked confused. "I don't unders-"

"What's to understand? I just asked you to go get something for me. That means helping me out." I looked at him colder. "You are gonna help….right?" I flinched at my harsh words but kept resolved.

"Ehh….y-yeah…b-but..."

"Then hurry up. Lunch will be by the time you get back if you keep sitting and asking stupid questions." He still didn't move, so I glared at him. "I meant **_now."_**

He twitched and got up quickly. Then, jumping over my leg, he ran out the door, never looking back. I sighted again, feeling my resolve give in to guilt, ignoring the wondering eyes and whispering.

Aya and Mari were looking back at me from their seat confusedly. I waved them off and smiled. Then they got up and walked towards me. Aya veered off to the back but Mari came up to me.

She smiled. "Do you mind if we ate lunch with you Zell?"

"Yeah, can we?" I heard Aya add as she walked back, Tachibana on tow.

After nodding, I raised a brow at the boy. He grunted, opened his Bento and bristled."Stupid Wakaba wouldn't leave me alone until I came over, just so you know."

He started eating while Aya kept a one-sided argument on her nickname. Eventually he joined in. Then he started choking and Aya went to the rescue.

I turned to Mari, an eyebrow raised again. She laughed and waved it off.

Mari started chattering, completely unaffected that a boy was choking right next to her. I smiled at the scene and joined in her discussions with a nod or smart-ass remark.

Aya soon joined in after Tachibana was okay. "Well now that that the annoyance is dealt with-" She sent a glare at the boy who graciously returned it, rubbing his throat and muttering idiot girl. "I wanted to tell you guys something."

This got our attention. She smiled. "According to my source, our infamous outdoor camping trip is coming up and-"

"Outdoor trip?" I asked. The three turned to me. I blinked. _"What?"_

I knew what the trip was. Every Otaku out there that has ever read a high school manga knew what it was. But in my current life, I didn't know. I'm a foreign student with absolutely no experience in Japanese culture, and I have to play my role right.

I saw it click in Mari's head and she laughed. "That's right. Zell-chan wouldn't know what this trip is about. It's your first time in Japan right?"

I nodded. She smiled. "An outdoor trip is when our upper grade level goes on an exclusive trip to the outdoors, and does a lot of extra-curricular activities while hanging out with our friends. It's a school tradition for most Japanese school.

I nodded in fake understandment. Aya leaned in and slammed her hands on the desk. "Well this year we're twisting it up."

We looked at her. The trying-not-to-sound-interested Tachibana grunted. "What are you talking about Baka-Wakaba, finally lost that last screw on that hard head of yours?"

I smiled and laughed. Aya pouted. "_Mou~_ Zell-chan, don't laugh at that and you-"She pointed at the boy. "Shut up Orange-baka."

He scowled and I smirked. "Wari-wari….please go on ma'am."

She smiled. "Anyways, I heard rumors say that this year it's a merged trip with East Namimori."

"Ehh?" Mari and Tachibana gaped. I blinked. East Namimori was the sister school of this one, a fairly small but very well off elementary. Aya smiled. "Yep. Apparently we don't have enough interactions with them, so our sensei's though it'd be a great chance to better our school relations with them through this. So this year it'll be a combined outdoor trip.

Everyone, including the eavesdropper '_ooohhhed'_ in excitement. They gathered around her asking more questions about it. She happily answered them, very excited herself.

They didn't even notice the tired boy who just entered the room with a heavy looking bag. Tsuna saw the crowd and got curious but eventually shook his head. He looked at me and gulped.

He came towards me, a little bit reluctantly and handed me the bag. "T-this is all I could get M-Menos- san. "

I took the bag, filled with an assortment of sweet bread and sandwiches. I smiled, wiped it off and looked at him (ooohhh!….he flinch….sorry Tsuna.). I nodded. "Thanks."

He quickly nodded and, avoiding the crowd in front of his desk, sat down quickly and collapsed on his desk.

I cringed but I told myself that I did what I had to do. Then I heard a small growling noise and looked at the brown headed boy. He looked up embarrassed at the sound and then utterly relieve as he found no-one was paying attention.

The pang of guilt grew. Before I could register my actions, I had grabbed a piece of bread and threw it at him. It bounced of his big hair and landed in front of him. He looked at the bread and then at me.

I turned to the front. "Don't think much of it. It's just a reward." I ignored his stare.

Then he nodded (I saw it from my peripheral vision). "H-hai…Thanks."

I felt someone staring and turned to see Mari raise a brow at me, again with a questioning look on her face.

I smiled, waving her off, turned back to the front and ate my sandwich.

* * *

><p>The teacher came back after a while and the crowd around Aya dispersed.<p>

I saw Tsuna, look dejected as he barely finished his bread. Then he sneakily (not really) looked over at me and got a shock look on his face as he saw the bag he bought was empty of food and filled with empty wrappers.

I finished munching on the last bread, ignoring the shocked boy.

What...I eat well.

Soon class started and ended for the day.

Before it completely wrapped up, the teacher brought up the upcoming trip.

She looked pretty shock when no one was surprised at the idea of merging with East Namimori, well not counting Tsuna since he was out of the loop for most of the time.

The kids laughed at the upper hand over on Sensei and she only smiled back. When the bell rang, she clasped her hands and halted us.

"Now everyone, remember to bring in payment and signed forms in as quick as you all can. I know the trip is two and a half months away but, _some_ tend to wait until the last minute." Her side-glance made Tsuna Fidget. She went on.

"I know last year's trip was not the best seeing as the weather caused complications, but seeing as this is your last year as elementary students, we'll put in our best efforts to make this the best one yet." She raised a fist. **_"HAI?"_**

_**"HAI!"** _They answered back.

Everyone was leaving, and I saw Aya, Mari, and even Tachibana, grunting in behind, waving at me. I waved back, smiling, but then I saw Tsuna staring to get up and leave.

I pause and an idea started to form. I looked at the three and waved them off.

They looked at each other confusedly and after hesitating a bit complied and left. I stepped in front of the boy. He backed up a little when he saw me and only stared back. "…uhhh Meno_**-offf!"**_

He struggled but was able to hold on to my bag that I threw at him. I ignored the remaining and staring students and started walking to the door. Tsuna still didn't move. He got up and fidgeted when he saw my departure though. "Ahhh-ah M-Menos-sa-"

"Hurry up" I cut him off. "I want to go home and your lagging behind is really preventing that."

He looked confused but I saw realization start to dawn on him. I pitied the boy and decided to give him the final push.

"Your bag-carrier now, understand. Now hurry up and catch up." I said walking off, ignoring the surprised students that kept looking at us.

_"Aww…..Dame-Tsuna is so Lucky."_

_"I wanna carry Zell-sama's stuff."_

_"I just wanna walk close to her. Anee-sama~"_

_"Lucky son of- "_

I cringed. The language of these kids...geez.

I soon heard steps hurrying towards me. Then they slowed down to a steady pace, following behind. I smiled but kept facing forward as I heard Tsuna's grunt, struggling to keep up.

Leaving the school I saw Daru and the monkeys looking around, probably for Tsuna.

When he spotted the boy, he started making his way towards him, but then his eyes locked with mine. He stopped at my cold glare and then he blushed. I blinked; weird, very weird.

Tsuna faltered when he saw Daru, but kept walking, probably in fear of what I'd do if I didn't. I guess I was scarier than Daru.

I smiled, good.

We passed the trio and after the boy offered a path for me, he closed it shut and blocked Tsuna. With an annoyed look on his face he grunted at the boy. _"Oi Dame-Tsuna, What do you think your doi-"_

"What are _**you** _doing?" I cut the boy off coldly. He looked at me and blinked. Then he looked at Tsuna and back at me and smirked.

_"Menos-chan, don't worry, leave Tsuna to us. Following you around like that must be a complete pain, right? Don't worry, we'll teach him a lesson abou-"_

"...About?...Are you implying that I'm being taken advantage off?" I asked snippily at the boy. He stopped pretty shocked. He and his groupie shook their hands in defense.

_"I-Iie Menos-chan. It's just; you see Tsuna's a useless loser. He's clumsy and dorky and that's no good at all. He only causes trouble, like earlier today."_I glared at that.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked flippantly. He didn't expect that, neither did his goons as they started fidgeting at the question.

I sighted but turned back to the entrance of the school. I heard Daru cough and I looked back at him. "_M-Menos-chan, Sawada…he-"_

"Is my prey and he's busy as you can see." I glared at the boy. The boys looked at Tsuna and, as if finally noticing, say Tsuna struggling to carry both hi and mine book bag.

I grunted at the boy. "Step off _**boya,**_ you have had some science class in your tiny life right? Then you should know better than to mess with someone else's prey." He faltered at my words and sweat dropped (Freaky how you can tell…like its anime-ish but still…normal.).

Then he and his goons backed off, especially after I let off some blood-lust aura. It then hit them.

Tsuna was being punished in another manner. He wronged me earlier, so now I'm getting revenge. He's my prey, so only I can bully him, The most intimidating person in the vicinity is the only one that can bully the boy.

So…back off.

Or else no one will come out scratch free. Daru and his gang looked at each other and backed away even further.

Daru had this grin on this face that looked both nervous, but pleased at the situation his punching-bag landed himself in (If not a little bit jealously).

I started walking away, Tsuna hurryingly following in tow. He looked horrified, probably at what he heard and meant but, strangely enough…..relieved.

I felt the stares I got from the onlookers and I knew soon enough, this will be known by tomorrow. Then I felt someone stare at me. It wasn't an admiring and starry gaze but rather a questioning look. I turned and saw Mari, Tachibana and Aya looking at me, curious and determined to find out what was going on.

I sighted and turned away. I was so gonna hear it from them tomorrow. Funny how in one day they had gotten so close, reminds me of Lena and Damon. I looked back at Tsuna and sighted Again.

See….this is why being nice sucks.

* * *

><p><strong>I finished this two days Ago, I just hadn't had time to edit it or post it. If their are some mistakes, sorry, I'm still trying to find a Beta.<strong>

**Recommendations ;D?**

**Alright, Just in case, If any of you didn't get the small hints to what Zell's plan was, it was basically to became the main bully of Tsuna In order to better protect him while...not protecting him per say. To do that she was trying to become kind-of Hibari- scary so that everyone would lay off of Tsuna a bit now that someone very scary was around him. Instant protection. **

**..._buuuuutttt... _her 'scary ruling power' come's more from admiration and intimidation than actual freight. (^_^')Poor ****Zell, She can never catch a break. **

**Anyway, Leave any reviews or any vocal thought's for this poor hungry writer.**


End file.
